Possibility
by FictionalCharactersAreBetter
Summary: Hazel Cullen is the adopted daughter of Rosalie and Emmet Cullen. Oblivious to the world of vampires, how will this nineteen year old cope when her life of partying and college turns into mingling with members of the the world's most notorious, not to mention dangerous, vampire clan? Please read and review! :)
1. Possibility

Chapter 1

_New York, Madison Square Gardens, 1988_

**Emmet's POV**

Rose held onto my arm as we walked outside into the cold.

"That was amazing though!" Rose said, as we walked down 8th Avenue, it was beginning to snow, and little snowflakes had starting sticking to her blonde hair.

We had just seen The Rolling Stones at Madison Square Gardens. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead, as she leant her head against my shoulder. It was a exactly a week before Christmas, and this was an early Christmas present for her. I knew they were her favourite band, so they would have made a great present. But, it wasn't what she wanted, not what she _really _wanted, but neither of us could give the other that present, no matter how much money we had. It's not like we could adopt a kid or whatever, being vampires and all. She didn't want to be like Carlisle and Esme, adopting vampire teenagers, she wanted her own little baby.

I felt Rose stiffen against me. I looked at her to see what was wrong.

"Did you hear that?" she asked softly.

I was too busy lost in my own thoughts to hear what was going around me. But she had already let go of me and gone to see whatever it was she heard. I sighed and started to follow her.

I froze. I could hear it very clearly now. Crying. Something was crying.

Rose had gone into an alleyway between a Chinese takeout and a pizza place. The alleyway smelled like leftover food and garbage and there were boxes were pilled against garbage cans. Rose had begun to look through them.

"Rose. It's probably a cat or something..." I said, but I already had started to look though them with her.

"Emmet..." Rose murmured. Her back was to me and her face was bent staring into a cardboard box that looked like it was for tomatoes, inside were bundles of newspapers and the source of the crying. It was louder now that I was nearer to it. There was a baby among the crumpled pieces of newspaper.

**Rosalie's POV**

I could hear something crying, and it wasn't the cat Emmet told me it was. It was under all these fruit and vegetable boxes, somewhere wedged in between. I lifted up the boxes, rummaging to see whether there was something there, until I finally I found what I was looking for.

"Emmet..." I murmured, not exactly sure what I was supposed to do now.

He looked over my shoulder, to see the baby crying in the fruit box between the sheets of newspaper. I picked it up, and cradled it. I gently rocked it back and forth, whilst taking off my cashmere coat and wrapping the baby in it, leaving my bare arms exposed to the cold New York weather.

"Hey, "I said to the baby, trying to make soothing noises, which would hopefully quieten it down.

"We need to get it out of the cold," said Emmet, gently pulling me out of the alleyway. I wrapped the baby closer to me, which had quietened down.

Emmet led me into a rundown 24-7 dinner on 7th Avenue and we sat at a booth near the window. I held the baby close to my chest, trying not to touch it too much, me being a block of ice and all. I could feel Emmet's eyes on me.

"We should take it to the Emergency Room... see if it's okay..."

I nodded, not taking my eyes of the baby. Its eyes were open and it was staring at me with hazel brown eyes. It had very pretty eyes.

"Come on," said Emmet, getting up. I followed him out of the filthy, but warm, dinner.

We walked in silence to the Hospital. Once there, we informed the tired looking 50 year old at the desk what had happened, who had gone back into the office behind her to sort some things out. I sat down at one of the orange plastic hospital chairs. I stroked the baby's soft brown hair.

Emmet held out his hands, a silent invitation to hold it. I hesitated, thinking he would give her to the nurse at the desk, but I gently put it in his arms, still wrapped in my coat.

He smiled at it, touching its hand.

"It's pretty," he murmured.

I stared at him, my husband holding a baby. It was a sight I always wanted, but never could have. I smiled. I wanted it.

Emmet took his eyes of the little baby in his arms and looked at me, "Rose, you know what you're thinking, and we can't... It wouldn't work; even you know that, deep down."

I shook my head stubbornly and gripped his arm, "What if it could Emmet? What is this was it? We never tried anything like this..." A sudden thought struck me "Alice! Alice could see if it could work! And if it didn't, then well, nothing would change!"

I saw the change in his face, his eyes going from resistance to possibility. His eyes went back to the pretty baby in his arms and he smiled at it.

The nurse from the front desk came back, and interrupted our moment.

"If you could just sign here, and we'll take care of it," she said handing us a clipboard with a pen, and her arms were held out to take the pretty baby in his arms. I fought back a hiss.

"Um, actually," I took a deep breath before continuing, "would it be a possibility to adopt it?"

The nurse looked taken aback; she obviously wasn't expecting that as a question

"Well, once we've check the baby over, we'd hand it over to social services, and you'd have to speak to them, but I could give you their number if you really are that interested..."

I knew what she saw. Emmet and I didn't look a day over 20 at the least, and we wouldn't be expected to look after a baby full time.

I smiled at her, "Yes please," I said, taking the clipboard and pen from her hand, but she let Emmet keep the baby.

I filled out the questions, and signing my name on the bottom, as the nurse came back with a tired looking doctor. Emmet reluctantly handed over the baby to the doctor, who took it away without a word. Emmet stared longingly after him. I gave the nurse the clipboard and pen back.

She looked wary, but handed us a card with a number printed on it. "The baby will be checked over and will stay here for tonight, a social worker will come take it tomorrow at around 9, and you can stop by then or call the number on the card. The doctor came back with my crumpled coat, which he handed me and I thanked him.

We thanked her and walked out of the hospital. We travelled home in silence. We had bought a house just outside of the city, but far enough from the main central area so we could hunt in nearby forests. We could see the lights of the distant city from the windows of the rooms upstairs.

We walked into our 3 story luxury house and sat down on the leather recliners. Emmet put his arm around me and held me close. He silently pulled out his phone, at that exact time his phone started ringing. _Alice. _Perfect timing. He looked at me for a moment, and slightly nodded.

I pressed the answer button and put the phone to my ear.

"So, what's the verdict Alice?" I asked her, knowing a full discussion had already taken place about us and the baby with our adopted family. Emmet could hear her exact words with the vampire hearing.

"Well, I don't see a problem with it," she said. Emmet sighed in relief, but I knew at least someone would be pessimistic about it, I was just waiting for a 'but' or a 'however'.

"Not everyone's happy, are they?" I asked coldly, Emmet started stroking my hair, hoping it would calm me down before I go on a scary rampage.

I could almost feel Alice hesitating, "Edward and Jasper don't think it's a good idea, but I've looked at it from every direction, and I don't see a reason why you shouldn't do it."

"Thank you Alice," I murmured softly into the phone. I pressed the 'end call' button and gave the phone back to Emmet.

I sighed in relief and I laughed.

"What's so funny?" whispered Emmet, who was softly nibbling at my neck.

I looked at him and smiled, "we're going to have a baby," and I couldn't stop the smile from spreading all over my face.

**So what do you think? It's just a random idea I had, but Rosalie and Emmet adopt a baby! Please Review and tell me what you think! :)**


	2. New Additions

Chapter 2

**Rosalie's POV**

Today we could have a baby, something that I have wanted since as long as I could remember. But what if we couldn't do it? What if the urge for blood just got too much and I end up killing it? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that was to happen, I would have ruined everything, for both of us.

"Rose," Emmet murmured in my ear. It was the only thing he'd said to me in over eight hours. I silently nodded, and we got up off the floor and began putting on our clothes in silence.

I knew what he was thinking, the same thing as me. The possibility that if this could even work, even against all the odds, that we could do this. I sighed and pulled a jumper over my head.

We made our way to the hospital; the same woman that was there yesterday was sitting at the reception. She looked tired, and had obviously been awake for the majority of the night, despite the empty orange hospital chairs.

She was surprised to see us again, as she blinked a couple of times as we walked though the entrance holding hands. She obviously didn't expect us to be serious about adopting the baby, but we both smiled at her. She gave us a hesitant smile back, but I could still see curiosity and suspicion in her eyes.

"Here for the baby?" she asked, without giving me the chance to explain why we were here.

"Follow me," she said, again without giving me a chance to explain. I fought back a sigh of frustration, knowing it would be held against me later.

We followed her though some doors, where there was a room full of new born babies, all in clear cots. She led us though to a smaller room where there were a room full of empty cots, except for one at the end. There was our sleeping baby. I could feel Emmet relax against me, I didn't realise he had been tense before.

"The social worker should be here soon, but I'll leave you two with some time with her," said the nurse sounding rather bored as she exited the room. She was hesitant to leave, to nevertheless she left.

I stiffened. _Her. _We had a baby _girl_.

Emmet quickly left my side and went to the cot. I quickly followed his actions, until we were on opposite sides of the cot.

She was asleep. She was wrapped up in a pink knitted blanket, wearing a pink baby suit with a matching hat. Her small ears were hidden in the hat.

We started at her for a while. She was so beautiful, so... tiny, and delicate. She needed looking after. She needed _us. _And in that moment, I was never so sure of anything in my life.

**Emmet's POV**

I smiled down at my soon to be daughter. I never felt this way before; it was like something I never experienced before, being a parent. She was so small and feeble, she looked so, _vulnerable_, like she needed Daddy to protect her from the monsters of the world. I sighed.

A clipboard at the end of the cot caught my eye. Curious, I unhooked it from the railing of the cot and read the scribbles that filled the boxes.

Her name was a number. A three digit number.

Her birth of place was an alleyway between Pete's Pizzas and Mrs Wong's.

Her date of birth was yesterday. But she was clearly older.

Her parents weren't listed.

And she was going to a foster family. A foster family that probably just passed on kid after kid.

It broke my heart, she had nothing. She didn't even have a_ name_; you couldn't call a baby a _number_, not even for a while. She was a person, she deserved a name.

I heard Rose making baby noises, bending down so her face was inches away from the little bundle in the cot. I could hear baby gurgles.

I turned my attention away from the clipboard to the baby looking up at Rose. She wasn't a new born baby, and she looked at least two months old. Rose carefully picked her up, wrapped around in the blanket.

"Hello," she smiled, looking down at the baby. The baby held on of her fingers in its small starfish hand.

I quickly put the clipboard back, the writing facing down. I walked next to Rose and peered down at our new baby daughter. She was looking up at Rose, her big hazel eyes gazing up at us.

I couldn't let her go. And I wouldn't let her go.

At that moment, the nurse at the reception walked in with a serious looking man, must be the social worker.

We both looked up, Rose still holding onto our baby's hand.

"Good morning Mr and Mrs Cullen, I'm Kevin Harris, and I'll be discussing your interest in adopting the child," Kevin said, in a bored and solemn tone. "From what Doreen's told me, I gather that you both set your eyes on the little girl."

After a lot of explaining, due to our youthful appearance, and ensuring Kevin that we were both fully aware of what we were getting ourselves into. We could finally take our baby girl home.

She had very pretty Hazel eyes. So we called her Hazel.

But I nicknamed her Hazelnut.

**Aw, so they have a baby girl! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	3. Family Visits

Chapter 3

**Rosalie's POV**

Hazel was getting quite big now, she had been so small when we first had her, but she had grown quite a bit over the last six months. She was able to sit up on her own and opened her arms towards me and Emmet walked past, which I was rather pleased with. It meant she wanted to be around us, even though we're both bloodsucking vampires.

The temptation of blood wasn't that bad either; I didn't feel the urge to drain the life out of my beautiful daughter. I didn't think of her as a food source, she was my baby, and the temptation hadn't crossed my mind yet. Emmet and I took it in turns to hunt in nearby forests or wildlife areas once a week, so the inner demons were kept at bay.

The rest of our extended family were coming to visit us in New York today. They say it was to see Hazel for the first time, but I knew their motives. They wanted to see how Emmet and I were coping looking after a human child. I knew Edward and Jasper would be keeping an extra eye out, just waiting for us to mess up in some way of form.

**Emmet's POV**

Hazelnut was sitting in her highchair in the kitchen, with grapes and pieces of chopped up apple scattered across the small table attached on the chair. I had originally given her the fruit on a small plastic plate, covered in characters from a children's TV programme, which she sat though eyes glued on the screen, but she had picked up the pieces of fruit and happily threw the plate onto the floor.

She was picking up various pieces of fruit was popping it into her small mouth. Rose was pacing around the room, agitated by our family's visit later on. I didn't see what the problem was, they had come to see Hazel, maybe even to judge us on our progress our parents, but I wasn't particularly worried. I wasn't an expert on parenting or anything, but I could tell Hazel was a happy healthy seven month year old.

Hazel was busy with her pieces of fruit, she was carefully analysing each piece of fruit before taking a hesitant bite of each one. There were small teeth marks on each piece of apple, where she had taken a bite and neglected it for another piece of fruit. She was going to be a fussy eater, I could see that already, not to mention spoilt rotten, the way me and Rose lavished her with new toys.

I was trying to get her to eat some of this baby porridge that was supposedly good for her. She didn't like it, she spat it right back out the first time she had tried it. She spat it back all over my face. Rose had never been so amused before, and Hazel seemed to find it quite funny too, though she looked quite apologetic. It was her first smile. At least I was able to give my daughter her first smile. I smiled at the memory. Every time I got a spoonful of porridge near her, she would turn her head stubbornly and shake her head until I took the spoon away from her.

Rose was on the phone with someone in our family, from the look on her face, she didn't look happy. Edward was probably pissing her off or something. I fought back a chuckle.

"Come on Hazelnut, we'll go into the living room," I said picking her up, she was holding a slice of apple in her small hand. She was in her own little world, gazing at the apple, which she took a small bite of.

I sat her down on my lap on the recliner, and reached out for the pink bunny teddy that was on the table. I reached over and gave it to her in her hand that didn't have the apple. She eagerly took it and hugged it to her chest, taking another bite of apple. I smiled at her.

I picked up the TV remote, switching on the TV to a Lakers match that was on. Hazel made a cross noise, indicating that she wasn't happy with the TV choice.

"Sesame Street, huh?" I ask her.

She smiled at the sound of Sesame Street. I sighed and put on the channel, which currently had Elmo playing. Hazel immediately laughed at the sight of the little red... creature.

The doorbell rang. Hazel was too engrossed at the TV, to pay attention at whoever was at the door.

Our family had arrived.

**Edward's POV**

New York. I preferred Chicago if I was to be honest.

We were in the car on our way to see Rosalie and Emmet's new adopted infant. When Alice first announced that they had discovered an abandoned child, I was convinced it wouldn't work. Even being around humans was too much of a temptation, but_ living _and _looking after_ a human child? That wasn't even a possibility. But if they really wanted it, I guess they could do it. I mean they've survived this long, what's to say they couldn't do it for the rest of the child's pre-life?

"Remember, _be nice!_" Alice said, for the hundredth time from the drivers seat. I glared at her, she had been directing that at me and Jasper, who not only didn't want to get a plane all the way to New York, but also disapproved the idea of adopting a human child. If the Volturi had found out, then we would be in some serious trouble.

Alice, Carlisle and Esme had been delighted with the idea of having a new baby to have around. Obviously they had looked at the problems facing the adaptation, but after Alice's assurance that it would be fine, they had focused on the idea of a happy new baby.

"We're _here_!" Alice announced, leaping out of the car.

I sighed as we all followed her out. Their house was quite big, Esme had designed it for them and it was just what Rosalie wanted in a house. Big, spacious and showed she had a lot of money, also all the things at attracted burglars and thieves, but being a vampire, that wouldn't be a problem.

Carlisle rang the doorbell, soon after Rosalie and Emmet opened the door. Whist Esme, Carlise and Alice exchanged greetings and hugs with Rosalie and Emmet was fist bumping Jasper, I walked into the house, everyone seeming to be oblivious to the fact I was there.

I walked into their living room, where Sesame Street was playing on the TV. As children's cartoons didn't particularly interest me, I took the remote in my hand and began searching for something that appealed to me, and settled for an American sitcom.

There was a young child's cry.

I looked around to see a child who looked about six months sitting of the recliner. _Hazel_.

She had lightly tanned skin, with dark wavy brown hair that reached just below her ears. Her eyes were big and were hazel, hence the name and was clutching a toy rabbit and a slice of half eaten apple. She was quite cute, for a human child.

She let out another cry, her hand vaguely gesturing at the TV.

"Do you want to watch TV?" I asked her.

She was a baby idiot, I told myself. She wouldn't be able to understand me.

But she gurgled and pointed at the TV again. I guess she wanted to watch Sesame Street. I changed the channel back and sat on the other end of recliner; her eyes were already back on the TV and took a small bite of the apple.

As the Cookie Monster didn't pose any interest to me, I let my mind wonder.

Hazel let out another cry, this time she was reaching towards the table in front of us. I didn't know what she wanted, so I scooted over along the recliner and offered her a toy jellyfish from the table. She pushed my hand away and shook her head. She wasn't surprised by the coldness of my hand; she was probably used to the freezing temperature.

I picked up a pacifier and handed it to her; she took it eagerly and in return gave me her half eaten apple slice. I gingerly took it and placed it on the table.

She yawned, rubbing her eyes with her small hands, hugging the toy rabbit closer to her. I was close enough to her for her to lay her small head against my arm, and she fell asleep next to me.

Hesitantly I put my arm around her, careful not to wake her up. She nestled closer to me. She was warm blooded, but I wasn't in any way or form tempted to kill her. I felt somewhat protective over her; like I wanted to make sure she was okay.

I chuckled softly to myself. Uncle Edward.

**Aw, Uncle Edward! **

**Okay, just to clarify, there will be NO imprinting or anything between Hazel and Edward, so don't get any ideas. I just wanted to show that Hazel and Edward were close. I will be introducing Bella later on in the story, so wait for that :)**

**Hope you liked it, so please REVIEW and let me know what you think! :)**


	4. Uncle Edward

Chapter 4

**Edward's POV**

I was sat there for another ten minutes watching Elmo and the Cookie Monster do various activities that were supposed to amuse young children. Hazel was still asleep against me; her check resting on my torso. The pacifier still in her mouth and holding the stuffed rabbit in her arms.

"Aw, look!" said Jasper mockingly, walking into the room, his arm around Alice. "It's Uncle Edward!" he said chuckling. Alice joined along. I glared at both of them but kept quiet, not wanting to wake Hazel.

"What's Uncle Edward watching then?" Jasper asked mockingly again, sitting down with Alice on the recliner to my left. "Oh look, _Uncle Edward..._" empathising on the 'Uncle Edward' "...is watching Sesame Street. Finally something his childlike state can relate to."

I glared, but kept my eyes on the TV. Emmet sat down on the recliner to my right, and smirked at the mocking 'Uncle Edward' situation. Jasper, obviously happy with attention he was receiving, continued to mock me.

"You know _Uncle Edward_..." empathising on the Uncle Edward again "... I'm happy you made a new friend that was closer to your age. The conversations about toys you could have together would be endless!"

By this point he had Alice and Emmet hysterically laughing and when Rosalie walked into the room with Carlisle and Esme, she was already smirking. I glared up at her.

"Aw, what's wrong _Uncle Edward_?..." Once again empathising the 'Uncle Edward' "...is everyone being mean to you?"

I sighed and muttered to myself, "I knew I shouldn't have come."

"Is Uncle Edward regretting his decision to join the grown ups in an adult conversation?" said Jasper again. "Don't worry, we can always drop you back day care."

Rosalie, Alice and Emmet started laughing again. Jasper, once again happy with the attention and the fact that everyone was laughing at his immaturity, had a massive grin sprawled across his face. I glared at my older siblings, tired with their endless teasing about my age and the fact that I hadn't yet found a mate.

I held back a snarl, but I still snapped at them "Oh grow up all of you."

They all howled with laughter at my reaction, obviously entertained at how easily I was provoked.

Hazel stirred against me, slowly blinking and rubbing her tiny fist in her eyes. She sat upright and took a look at all the strange people around the room of whom she had never seen before, her expression funnily confused. Her parents and her new Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice were still in fits of laughter. Hazel starting wailing loudly, clinging to the toy rabbit against her chest and taking the pacifier out of her mouth. She looked at Emmet and then gazed up at Rosalie, still crying her head off, her arms reached upwards asking to be held.

Rosalie and Emmet snapped out of their little stage of immaturity, and went back to being responsible, considerate parents. Rosalie, who was standing next me with Carlisle and Esme, immediately picked her up. Hazel put her head at the crook of Rosalie's neck; her cries quietened down, but she was softly whimpering. Rosalie gently rocked Hazel, trying to soothe her by walking to and fro, gesturing that Carlisle and Esme follow her into the kitchen. Emmet followed closely behind.

"Edward, I know how much children's television interests and entertains you, but please may we watch something else?"

**Rosalie's POV**

"Shh, shh, it's okay baby," I murmured trying to get Hazel to quieten down, kissing her forehead. She was grizzling against the crook of my neck, her pacifier back in her mouth and refusing to let go of the stuffed rabbit that she had had grown so attached to.

Emmet was mixing baby formula into milk, whilst Carlisle and Esme watched us from where they were seated at the kitchen table.

Hazel's whimpers eventually quietened down and lifted her head up to get a look at her grandparents. She stared at them curiously, sucking her pacifier. She looked up at me as to ask whether she could get a closer look.

I took her over to the table where we sat down on a chair next to Esme. Hazel stared up at Esme curiously, who smiled back at her. Her eyes moved onto Carlisle, who also gave his granddaughter a warm smile.

Emmet walked over to us, handing Hazel her bottle. She shook her head at him, her hands tightening around her rabbit.

"Sure you don't want any milk Hazelnut?" Emmet asked her.

Hazel shook her head again, but waved her hand in the direction of the kitchen cabinets.

"Jelly tots?" Emmet asked her, chuckling softly.

Hazel gurgled and nodded eagerly at Emmet. Her eyes excited at the thought of artificially sweetened candy.

When Emmet put the sweets in front of her, she gave him her pacifier in return. After receiving her plate of jelly tots, served in a plastic Cookie Monster plate, she picked of the jelly tots of the plate, before placing them on the table. Once most of the jelly tots were on the table, she slid the plate off the table. It landed on the floor with a thud.

"She really doesn't plates does she?" I murmured, laughing softly.

Esme and Carlisle chuckled at Hazel who was engrossed with jelly tots. She was carefully examining each superficially coloured sweet before putting them in her mouth.

Hazel looked up at Carlisle and Esme, and reached towards them, wanting to be held. I gently handed her over to Esme; Hazel was clutching the rabbit with one arm and held jelly tots in the other. She looked up at Carlisle and held out her hand containing jelly tots, silently offering him one. Carlisle chuckled, but shook his head at her. Esme smiled down at her.

Edward walked into the kitchen and sat down at the other end of the table. He was silently glaring into space.

"What's the matter Edward?" Carlisle asked looking up.

"Everyone's being mean to me," Edward said glaring.

Hazel looked up and held out her hand, offering him her jelly tots.

**Esme's POV**

Hazel was adorable, and Emmet and Rose made such good parents too. I knew they would, I was so happy to hear they had adopted a baby. Obviously I was concerned with the temptation of looking after a human baby, but they seemed to be handling it pretty well.

But even as if she was sitting on my lap, I was not tempted by the scent of blood.

Carlisle and I were grandparents, a thought I never thought would be true. I smiled.

**Everyone's being mean to Edward, aw :( There's going to be more Hazel-Carlisle-Esme moments in the next chapter, and then I'm going to fast forward a bit to when Hazel's older. **

**So please review to tell me what you think, thanks for reading! :)**

**And thank you to ElectricSocks for all the really cool-kind-amazing reviews, I really appreciate it :D**


	5. Mr Snowman

Chapter 5

**Emmet's POV**

It had been four years since we had adopted Hazel and she was growing up fast. She was now four years old and could fully walk and speak. But she was still a baby to me, she only reached up to my knees and her dark brown hair hung in loose curls just below her shoulders.

We were going to spend Christmas with our family in Alaska; it was Hazel's first time being away from New York and on a plane.

"Coming down Hazelnut?" I called up the stairs.

"Yeah," she said coming down the stairs, rubbing her eyes.

"Tired?" I asked her. She nodded, she wasn't particularly happy about waking up at 3am to catch our flight, but it was the only way we could go outside without sparkling.

I lifted her up and took her into the kitchen, where I sat her down and poured her a bowl of Lucky Charms; she started eating picking out the marshmallows before I could pour milk.

I chuckled at her.

"Already to go Hazel?" Rose asked, walking into the kitchen with the passports and tickets in her hand.

"Yeah, I left Radish upstairs though," Hazel replied, still rubbing her eyes.

Radish was Hazel's rabbit, I didn't know where she got it, but as soon as she was old enough to speak she was intent on calling her Radish.

"You'd better go get him sweetie, we need to go soon," said Rose kissing her on the head.

Hazel nodded and finished off the rest of her cereal before climbing off the chair at the kitchen table and going upstairs to get her stuff.

"She's growing up so fast," said Rose sighing. I walked up to her putting my arms around her, burying my face in her silky hair breathing in her soft sweet smell.

"I know," I said, holding her tighter in my arms.

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm ready!" Hazel called from the stairs.

"Coming honey," I told her, before kissing Rose on the forehead who quickly picked up Hazel's breakfast bowl and starting washing it in the sink.

Hazel was sitting at the bottom of the stairs clutching Radish. She was wearing a bright red coat with a fur trim on the hood, with golden buttons. She had matching boots on too, Alice had taken her shopping the last time she was in New York and spoiled her thoroughly.

"Daddy, what's a plane like?" She asked fiddling with the buttons on her coat.

"There are loads of seats and you sit down, and you can watch TV. You can even look outside at the sky through the tiny windows," I told her gathering up the suitcases into an orderly row.

"Can I watch Sesame Street?" she asked me yawning, opening her arms up to me asking to be held.

I chuckled, "Of course you can," I told her, kissing her softly on her head.

She smiled before falling asleep on my shoulder.

**Rosalie's POV**

Alaska was colder than it had been when I'd last been here twenty years ago and the luggage pick up area was crammed full of people. We had most of our luggage piled on a trolley, Hazel was happily sitting on top of the pile swinging her legs and gazing at her busy surroundings.

"Did I really sleep the whole way mommy?" Hazel enquired, holding Radish by its stuffed paw.

She was asleep for the whole journey, only waking up when we left the plane. It was a shame because she had been so looking forward to going on an aeroplane; she had spent the week before hand running around the house pretending to be flying.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you've always got the plane ride back home," I told her.

She nodded at me and then went back to looking at people passing by. I watched her engrossed.

"There's Daddy!" she pointing towards Emmet, weaving through the crowds of people pulling along our final suitcase.

"Well done baby," I said picking her up, so Emmet could put the final suitcase on the luggage trolley.

She held onto my hand as we finally made our way through airport security, smiling at people who walked past her. We eventually got to the exit, where our family were waiting for us.

"Uncle Edward!" Hazel exclaimed, before letting go of my hand and running towards Edward, who eagerly opened his arms and enveloped her into hug.

For some reason, Hazel had grown an emotional attachment to Edward. I think it was because we all continued to mock him and Hazel somewhat felt sorry for him.

Carlisle and Esme had somehow managed to pry Hazel out of Edward's embrace, and were now fussing over her, telling her how much she had grown, and Hazel was rather happy with the attention she was receiving.

Hazel walked out of the airport holding hands with her Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice, with Radish carefully tucked under her arm.

"Why is that white stuff falling from the sky?" Hazel asked Jasper, looking up at the snowflakes falling heavily from the sky.

"It's snowing," Jasper told her.

"Like in The Snowman?" Hazel asked.

Jasper chuckled, "Yes, just like in The Snowman."

"I like The Snowman," Hazel told him.

"I bet Uncle Edward likes The Snowman too Hazelnut," Jasper says cracking up.

Hazel frowned and then turned around to look at Edward, who was walking beside Emmet and Carlisle.

"Uncle Edward, can we watch The Snowman later?"

Since Edward had no reason to decline the invitation of his four year old niece wanting to watch The Snowman, he gratefully accepted.

Jasper continued to make The Snowman and Uncle Edward jokes for the entire car journey back to Carlisle and Esme's house.

**_Later on that day..._**

I watched Hazel walk around in the thick snow in the backyard, her boots crunching in the snow. Her coat was buttoned up, mittens firmly fixed on her hands and scarf wrapped up. She looked adorable.

Edward and Alice were helping her make a snowman. Well, they were making the snowman, whilst Hazel walked around inspecting the pile of snow and shaking her head is disapproval.

"_No, _Aunty Alice! I don't want it go there!" Hazel said.

I chuckled. Despite Alice's powers to see the future and Edward's ability to read minds, between they still couldn't seem to please Hazel.

Hazel saw me watching her through the sliding glass doors in the kitchen, and waved at me, smiling. I smiled back at her, watching her curiously.

Hazel sat down on the snow and lying down, moving her arms and legs making a snow angel. She stayed like that for a while; every now and again she would reach upwards and catch a snowflake in her mitten.

Alice and Edward called her up once they had finished making their masterpiece; it was complete with a carrot nose and twig arms.

Hazel clapped, obviously happy with the end result. She walked over to the snowman, hugging it gently, making sure it wouldn't topple over.

Edward and Alice laughed, and the sight put a smile on my face just watching her.

"I love you, Mr Snowman," Hazel said looking upwards at the snowman.

I wished this happiness would last forever.

**There's some family moments for you guys. The next chapter is going to be Hazel when she's older, the story will progress some more, and won't be all happy families for much longer... But you're going to have to wait and see what I mean...**

**Thanks for reading, and please ****_review_****!**

**I want to know what people think so far, and what you think is going to happen next :)**


	6. All Grown Up

Chapter 6

_New York City, Present day_

**Hazel's POV**

I hummed along to the heavy beat of the song as I stepped off the train. I dodged passed people getting onto the train, tightening my grip on my bag; I exited the subway feeling the warm sunlight hit my face as I reached the surface. I quickly got into a cab on the curb, that a couple were exiting, closing the door once inside and telling the driver the road over the blare of the music coming from my headphones. I stared out through the window at the buildings and people rushing by until we reached the last road in the city; I quickly flung a ten dollar bill at him telling him to keep the change before climbing out of the cab.

I walked the rest of the way home, the hood on my jacket pulled upwards, nodding my head slightly in rhythm with the music. My house was just outside Manhattan, near a forest home to deer, and maybe some other types of wildlife. It kinda sucked how I didn't live in the city, well, it technically was, but I would prefer to live in an apartment right in the middle of Times Square or something. But my house was still quite amazing; you could see the distant city lights through my room and I would fall asleep watching the lights twinkling in the distance. It was also really big and made a great place for a rave.

I guess I wasn't like most of my friends, not personality wise or physically, it's just that none of my friends were adopted. Most of them were the products of a one night stand or the consequences of not using a condom, but me, my parents chose me. They were better than normal parents though, they didn't stop me from going out or having friends over, they were cool like that, and I guess I was pretty spoilt too. But none of that mattered, I loved them. I didn't care that they weren't actually my real parents; to me they were my real parents and I didn't care if people said otherwise. I knew I didn't tell them I loved them enough, but I did love them, and I guess that's what counts.

I finally reached the gravel path that led up to home; home was a three storey building with one side made completely out of glass. There was a balcony running along the top storey of the building, the whole thing was fairly modern, with a huge garage attached to the right of the house. I walked up the path, my boots crunching in the rocky gravel, I pulled out my house keys unlocking the front door and letting myself in.

The sound of me entering sent echoes inside the house; I dropped my keys onto the small table at the front door which sent clattering noise throughout the empty house. Mom and Dad let me have the house once I was nineteen and in college, which was pretty cool, they still stayed in New York though and often kept barging in uninvited. Right now they were staying with Carlisle and Esme in some little town in the middle of Washington; I think it was named after some type of cutlery. I walked through the living room and into the kitchen, where I immediately went to the fridge and poured a glass of orange juice, I was just about to take my first sip when my iPhone let out my musical ringtone. I sighed and fished it out from my bag; I looked at the caller ID. Mom.

Putting down the glass I pressed the answer button. "Hey Mom," I said speaking into the phone, bending my head so it rested between my ear and shoulder, leaving my hands free, so I could also rummage around the cupboard for a snack.

"You'll never guess what your _Uncle Edward_'s done," she sounded pissed and I bet she was eagerly awaiting my disapproval once she had told me whatever Edward had done.

"Gee mom, hey to you too; yeah I'm fine thanks for asking, what I'm doing? Well, this guy approached me on the street today and offered me a job at his strip club, apart from that nothing much. I'm also thinking about joining the circus, what do you think...?" I said sarcastically, my hand found a Twinkie at the back of the cupboard, which I was now trying to open.

"Seriously Hazel, just ask me what he's done!" she snapped.

I sighed,"You're just going to tell me anyway, so what's up?" I asked her, biting into my Twinkie.

"He's got a girlfriend. He's got a crush on a girl in his bio class, he's been mooning over her all this week and he's declared he loves her today, just came downstairs and blurted out he's fallen in love for her an-" I would have interjected my opinion, but she didn't give me a chance. I pulled away my phone, setting it down on the kitchen work surface, letting her ramble on about the shame Edward had brought upon the family name. I took another bite of my Twinkie, whilst twirling around in the kitchen on the tips of my boots.

"HAZEL ESME CULLEN, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Mom screamed at me through the phone. I hadn't even put it on loudspeaker, yet her voice boomed across the kitchen. _Shit, _I quickly picked up the phone again. "Yup, course, Edward's stupid because he's in love," I told her, I heard laughter coming from the background; from the sound of it, it was probably Dad, Jasper and Alice. "Why's it a big deal again...?" I asked her.

She made a frustrated noise, before Dad took the phone of her, "Sorry sweetheart, ignore her, she's probably suffering from PMS or something..." It sounded like Mom was swearing at him in the background. "So what are you up to? And please tell me the strip club thing's not true..."

"Nothing much, just came home from college," I told him, fiddling with the Twinkie wrapper.

"I hope you haven't wrecked the place with another one of your famous parties," he didn't sound hopeful though.

"The place is still standing," I told him, not mentioning the parties I had every other day this week. "So how's Spoons, or whichever lame ass town you're staying in," I asked.

"It's_ Forks _not _Spoons, _and it's okay," he laughed. I was still right on the cutlery based name though, so I didn't really mind.

We spoke a bit more about how college was and stuff like that. It turns out Edward having a girlfriend was such a big deal because he'd only known her for a month, before declaring his love for her and he also never had a girlfriend before. Dad also said I should make a trip up to Washington to see our family, which I gently declined saying how I had college. I also didn't want to spend a week in a dreary town in the middle of Washington; but I think Mom's loathing of small towns had reflected on my opinion. By the time we said goodbye, and I received another lecture about not trashing the place, I went upstairs to get ready for this new underground club that had just opened up at the edge of Brooklyn that my friends and I were planning to go to.

I climbed up the stairs until I reached my room, it was the second biggest room in the house, first being Mom and Dad's. Right now, it was bit of a mess, shoes and clothes were scattered everywhere, with books piled up against the wall next to my fully stacked book shelf. The wardrobe was filled full of clothes, with hangers hanging by the hooks on the handles, despite being what Mom called 'a place fit for farm yard animals to live in' I was able to find exactly what I was looking for, and it was messy not dirty. I quickly plugged my iPhone in its charger, before stripping down to my underwear and began hunting for something to wear. After about three different outfits, I settled for a tight black dress that was also backless, with chunky black heeled boots with buckles running down the sides. I slid into a fitted leather jacket that was hung at the back of my door, and sat down at my dressing table with light bulbs around the edges. I went for heavy black lashes with a bit of clear lip gloss; I ran a brush though my hair before spraying hairspray through the length of my hair, it had survived the day's cold New York winter so I didn't bother straightening it.

There, all done. I inspected myself in the mirror, happy with the end result. The dress clung to my body and my dark chocolate brown hair was in loose curls towards the tips. My phone chimed another musical ringtone, telling me I had a text, I unlocked the phone and a message from Jaime which I opened up. '_Outside xx'. _Perfect timing. I found a black clutch, decorated with gold sequins and beads, unplugged my phone and put it in. I dug out fifty dollars from my college bag and folded it into the small zip compartment in the clutch. I quickly pattered down the stairs, my heels clicking on the steps; I left the lights on so that people would think someone's home and not rob me. I picked off my keys of the table and locked the door on my way out. There was a cab parked on the driveway, with Jamie sitting at the back seat, I climbed in with him. The cab driver started to drive before I even got a chance to close the door; I quickly made a grab for the handle and closed it with a thud. Jaime's shaggy blonde hair was messy sitting around his ears and forehead; he wore a black leather jacket with dark blue denim jeans with scuffed Converses.

Jaime was one of my best friends; we've been friends since freshman year in high school after he moved here from California. His blue eyes quickly went over me, before making a snide remark, I hit his arm with my clutch and he pretended to be a wounded soldier. I laughed at him, pecking him on the cheek; he pulled me into a hug after doing so. He smelled like after shave and mints, he was probably hoping to get lucky, with some girl who thought he was at least twenty one instead of nineteen.

"Hoping to get some tonight?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him as we drove over the bridge.

"Oh honey. I'm not hoping to get some, I _know _I'll get some," he said cockily.

"Yes, and you can bang her whilst your parents listen to their underage son having sex in the next room..." I replied my voice trailing off. He glared at me, after cringing at what had happened last time. Despite making a good story, it must have been awkward having your parents walk into your room thinking their son was being murdered, when in actual life, he was just being involved in really loud sexual activities. "But hey, at least they'll know you're not being murdered..." the look he gave me, indicated a change in conversation.

The rest of the car ride consisted of conversation about school and a concert coming up next summer by one of our favourite bands. We finally arrived outside the club; it was at the darker side of Brooklyn, the side that didn't scream friendly tourist area. There was a line of people that stretched along the brick wall, with a mean looking bouncer stood at the doorway, a dim purple light beamed outwards and there was a hum of loud music. Jaime took me by the hand and led me to the entrance, where the bouncer eyed us curiously also blocking the doorway, Jaime quickly shoved a fifty dollar bill at him and the bouncer quickly stepped aside, a chorus of sighs and _'dude come on_' echoed behind us as we climbed down the stairs leading downstairs as the vibrations of the music became louder and heavier.

By the time we finally reached the bottom of the stairs the music was ear drum breakingly loud, I followed Jaime towards the other side of the club, weaving through people dancing, where our friends were at the bar. After quickly hugging everyone, most of my friends had made their way to the middle of the dance floor and I was left with my friend Brandon, I knew I liked him more than I should and he was pretty hot. He had tousled brown hair with warm brown eyes and we were standing close enough our arms were brushing.

"You want to dance?" he asked, the music was so loud he had almost shout in my ear, closing the space between us. I nodded, giving him a small smile and let him lead me to the centre of the dance floor. It was packed with people, bodies swaying under the lights, and the air was already warm. As we started dancing, our bodies got closer together, him arms winding around me, pressing me closer to him. As the music got louder the more we danced pressing ourselves closer together, the night continued like that until the sun began to rise above the city.

**Sorry for not updating, but here's a extra long chapter to make up for it... So what do you think of Hazel? Do you like her? You're going to see more of her personality in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


	7. Late To Class

Chapter 7

**Hazel's POV**

"Excuse me. Sorry..." I said as I ran through the corridor crammed full of people. I was late to class and coming home at seven in the morning didn't really help, either did spending the night dancing at a club which I was too young to get into. I finally found my way into class; I opened the double doors to the drama hall and tried to sneak in, quickly and quickly as I could.

"So nice of you to join us Miss Cullen," said Miss Sylvia, from the front to the room. She stood at the front of the classroom, with her eyes closed doing stretches to warm up. One of her legs was held up her hand behind, whilst the other arm was poised upwards in the air. The rest of the class were in orderly rows in front of her, doing the exact same stretches as her, some of them peeking under their eyelashes to get a peek at the drama that was about to unfold.

"Eyes closed people," Miss Sylvia said, opening her grey eyes to give me a look before nudging her head at me to go join the others. I quickly walked to the back of the room where I dumped by bag against the wall and unzipped my jacket throwing it on top of my bag before I joined a row and joined in with the ridiculous exercise, keeping my eyes open however. I met Miss Sylvia's cold gaze across the room, before deciding to close my eyes. Despite being a complete bitch sometimes, she was my favourite teacher here. She was strict, but I guess she meant well, and I wanted to do well.

I go to New York Performing Arts College, studying drama and dance. I wanted to be an actress, predictable I know. The amount of people that thought they could make it, but never did overflowed the list, but I wouldn't give up. I had something to prove. I wasn't some spoilt, adopted girl. I was going to change the world, or settle for something close enough. I wanted it; I just wanted to be noticed, to prove I could do it. I'm not sure what 'it' is, whether it was drama or dance, or something entirely different, I just wanted to leave my mark on the world. Like Gandhi said, whatever you do in life will be insignificant, but it's important to do it anyway, I tend to agree with the second part.

Eventually the pointless exercise ended, and we moved onto something more meaningful. The end of period bell signalled the end of the lesson.

"Okay, hand in your assignments on your way out. It's twenty percent of your end of grade so I expect it to be good," Miss Sylvia called, standing at the doorway, also leaving nobody with the excuse of 'I didn't hear you.' I fished out the twenty seven page assignment I had been working on since the beginning of the semester in a plastic folder, handing it to her with flourish and satisfaction. She nodded in approval, her eyes glancing at the front page.

I walked towards my locker, plugging in my headphones. I shuffled through the mess inside, trying to find my books for study period. Doing drama and dance, you'd think it was just faffing about, well according to Dad, but it involved a lot to studying and theory work. I hummed along to the new Jay Z song as I slammed the door of my locker shut and tried to get to the study room through the packed corridor. Then I head butted a strong muscular chest.

"Sorry..." I stammered as I looked up at the guy. I immediately regretted my apology. I stared into the face of Sam Collins. We dated in high school freshman year to the junior high prom, where I found him having sex in the back of my car. He started pressuring me to go all the way with him midway through junior year, saying how it would be okay and how amazing it would be. Obviously I did it, and he told me he loved me, right before he stuck his penis into Anastasia Clarke. He wasn't always a complete dick though, he was really nice in freshman year, but he had changed in junior year, he was suddenly cold and a completely different person. He didn't even try to run after me, even after I saw a girl, who was not his girlfriend's, legs wrapped around his waist.

He still hadn't moved out of my way, so I was the one forced to dodge past him. He acted like he didn't even know who I was. I fought back the sudden surge of emotions and memories and finally made my way to the study room. Lily was sitting at a table to herself at the back of the room, numerous textbooks open in front of her. She looked up and grinned as I came towards her. Lily and I had been friends since the first day of high school, she was mixed race and had curly brown hair that hung mid way past her back. Her wide brown eyes where outlined with heavy eyeliner and did music here.

"Hey bitch," she said opening her arms for a hug. I eagerly stepped into her hug before sitting down beside her.

"So, I saw you and Brandon dancing the night away last night..." she said, eagerly waiting for some juicy gossip.

"Yes, you did..." I said, a smile playing on my face. Remembering last night's events had made me start blushing.

After study period, which turned out to be more talking about hot boys than studying, Lily and I made our way to the McDonalds on Broadway where everyone was meeting up for lunch. I sat beside Jaime, who also made a remark about me and Brandon, I elbowed him in the ribs but I also fought back a blush.

We made plans to go to this dance off that was happening in Brooklyn tonight, which I was looking forward too. That was my Friday night sorted out.

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring and short. Things should start to kick off in the next chapter and the rest of the Cullens will be making a re-entrance, with Hazel also making a trip to Forks.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review :)**


	8. Forks and Cookies

Chapter 8

**Hazel's POV**

The cab jolted to a sharp halt as I squinted at the early New York sunrise. I flung a twenty dollar bill at the cabbie as I climbed out of the car, groaning at my hangover. I walked along the gravel path leading up to home, running a hand through my long hair which was tangled in knots and damp with sweat. Every bone in my bone hurt from the dancing and my head throbbed from the alcohol and I just wanted to sleep for the entire Saturday. I felt around for my keys in my clutch bag, just as I felt my hand brush against the coldness of the metal; the front door opened causing me to stumble inside as I was leaning against the door for support. I looked up startled, praying I hadn't been robbed.

"And what time do you call this?" a sharp voice splintered the room, it made my head ache and I groaned. I brushed the hair out of my eyes as I stared up at Mom, who was glowering skeptically above me, taller with her heels on. I didn't answer, knowing that if I opened my mouth I was sure to sprout vomit from my mouth. She shook her head at me.

"Go upstairs and get ready, you're coming with us this weekend," she said before gracefully stomping off to the kitchen, her shoes clicking as she walked before I could start protesting that I had my own life. But instead of running into the kitchen after her, I raced up the stairs, my head spinning, making it to the bathroom just in time to puke my guts out.

**Emmet's POV**

Rose came into the kitchen just as I heard Hazel vomit upstairs, Rose sighed and muttered something about how she knew not to let Hazel live alone.

"This place is an absolute mess; there are beer cans and empty bottles _everywhere_," Rose started to ramble on; I knew there was no point trying to interject my opinion, so I let her babble on about the condition of the house. I didn't think it was so bad, there were a few reminders that a couple of parties had taken place, but it was nothing a quick clean wouldn't sort out. A few newspapers and magazines covered the surface of the kitchen table; I shifted the New York Times scanning the news headlines for something that appealed to me.

Rose was still blabbering on; she was wiping the kitchen work surface furiously with cleaning detergent. "There were _used_ condoms in the sheets of the spare room," empathising on the used. "I'm not sure what sort of parties she's having, but I am_ not _cleaning those up for her." I distantly heard the shower upstairs start up, as I mindlessly skimmed though an article about a new restaurant that had opened up in Manhattan, there was no point reading the review, it wasn't like I could take Rose there, being vampires we didn't eat.

About half an hour later, Hazel came down stairs wearing baggy purple sweatpants and a matching sweatshirt, with the hood pulled up over her damp hair and eyes. She sat down at the breakfast table, her head against the table and body slumped over.

"I suspect you're fully aware of the mess, and I expect_ all _aspects of the house to be clean before we leave for Forks. You included, and no you have no choice," Rose snapped at Hazel, her voice was too harsh for my liking. Hazel was only having a bit of fun and she winced against the breakfast table as Rose stomped off. "I'll pack for you, seeing as you're going to be pre-occupied," Rose called halfway up the stairs. Hazel suddenly sat up straight, biting her lip worriedly. A few seconds later, Rose started screaming about the state of Hazel's room. Hazel groaned at her head was face down against the table again. Rose was still screaming about the mess. I felt sympathy for my daughter, she was just trying to struggle through college life, and I didn't think Rose shouting at her was helping. I sighed and went over to the kitchen cabinet and pulled out a box of Lucky Charms and pouring them into a patterned china bowl before placing it in front of a hunched up Hazel along with a spoon. I turned around to warm up some milk in the microwave, but before I was able to put the cup of warm milk in front of her she was already picking out the marshmallows from the bowl. I smiled to myself remembering she did that when she was younger, putting down the cup of warm milk beside her and kissing her on top of her head.

"I'm sorry about the mess," she murmured, her head down, hiding her face. I put my arms around her, gently rocking her back and forth; I knew she was genuinely sorry.

"It's okay honey," I told her before sitting down at the chair beside her as she poured milk over the Lucky Charms, without the marshmallows.

"So where were you last night? Your Mom and I came home at around nine," I asked her curiously.

"I was at this street dance off thing in Brooklyn, it's no big deal," she said shrugging, chewing her cereal.

We talked and laughed for a bit about how college was and just caught up from the last three months. Eventually her bowl was empty and she went to go clean the mess of her party, I went over to the living room and switched on the Lakers game. Hazel came back after an hour or so with a black bin bag filled with bottles and whatever other rubbish she had discovered.

"I need to start being more select about who comes to my parties," she said shuddering, sitting down on the leather couch beside me.

"Why?" I asked her, my eyes glued on the flat screen TV.

"Because I didn't enjoy looking for used condoms in the bed sheets of the guest bedrooms," she says shuddering. I fought back a chuckle, knowing it would only piss her off.

"So is that every teenage boy in the city?" I asked her.

She smiled, reaching for the remote, "No, only the ones who have the decency to dispose of used condoms," she said, flicking through the channels, before hovering over E! which was currently showing an episode of Keeping Up With The Kardashians.

"Don't even think about it," I told her, holding my hand out for the remote.

**_Later that day..._**

Our plane was set to leave at one, and Hazel had changed out of her sweats and into dark jeans and an sleeveless orange top with a black jacket decorated with gold designs on top. Gold braclets shone from her arms and she was carrying a red bag that Alice had bought her last Christmas. Rose had stopped moaning about the mess the house was in, and she and Hazel were chattering about clothes. The cab was waiting outside and I helped the cabbie put the few, but heavy bags, into the trunk of the car. The sun had disappeared, just like Alice had predicted and the sky was covered with rain clouds. I sat at the passenger seat with Rose and Hazel behind. Hazel had her headphones in and was wistfully staring out of the window. We got to the airport and I handed the cabbie a twenty dollar bill, with a five dollar tip for helping us with the bags, which he pocketed gratefully. We passed through airport security with no hassle and Hazel was already asleep against Rose's shoulder before the plane even set off. By the time the plane landed in Washington, Hazel was wide awake and practically jumping around in her seat, wanting to get out. We got onto the transit flight to Seattle, and Hazel was reading a battered book, her headphones plugged into her ears blissfully unaware of the turbulence.

Eventually the plane landed in Seattle and we exited the airport climbing into my SUV in the car park. The car ride to Forks was quiet; Hazel gazed out of the windows looking at the scenery with her headphones in from the back of the SUV. I held Rose's hand on the gear, knowing it wouldn't affect my driving until we eventually the 'Welcome to Forks' sign was back in the distance.

**Hazel's POV**

This journey was taking forever; I could have been at home doing whatever it was I could have been doing. I felt bad for the mess the house was in, I mean it wasn't that bad and I do think Mom was overreacting. But it felt like I was being ungrateful for everything they've done for me, I don't know why. It was like I was never good enough, I tried hard to be my Mom's idea of perfect, but I couldn't do it. I mean she was flawless and she was so beautiful, I couldn't even compare. I was very insecure about myself when it came to my mom, she was kinda my hero and I could never be good as her but I kinda guessed growing up I would never be perfect as she was.

There were a lot of trees in Forks, it was very... green. It looked like any other crappy small American town. I felt my phone vibrate in my jeans; I fished it out to see that I had a text from Brandon. I felt the corners of my mouth pull into a small smile. I had danced with Brandon for the whole night, forgetting about the dance off completely. We were both a bit drunk last night and we had got up to second base at the back of the club. I started to reply when the car stopped moving and I realised we had arrived. I pocketed my phone and got out of the car to get a look at the house.

The house was pretty amazing, it was three storey building made from forty percent glass. There were lights leading up the pathway, with a giant garage attached to the side. Dad helped me with my bags as Mom opened the front door for us. I looked around at the room; there was a grand piano at the side it gleamed as the light hit the surface. A large screen TV covered the wall of the wall opposite with large leather sofas scattered near. The walls were painted white and the room was light and airy.

Grandma Esme suddenly came down the stairs half running to see me; I grinned when I saw her and almost ran to give her a hug. I loved Grandma Esme, she was one of my favourite people ever and she made me the best home made cookies as long as I could remember. I hadn't seen her since last Christmas when our family came to New York, which was about ten months ago. She held me at arm's length to get a good look at me, I was about half a head taller than her and I grinned back at her.

"You've grown again," she said smiling. "I remember when you were little, you were always trying to grow," she said chuckling. I smiled remembering I wanted to grow taller ever since I was I was about seven years old. "Come into the kitchen," I've got a surprise for you. My eyes lit up at the thought of cookies.

About five minutes later I was surrounded by jars filled with different varieties of homemade cookies surrounding me. I was talking between mouthfuls of chocolate chips and sugar sprinkled cookies, answering Grandma Esme's questions about college.

"Hey, why don't you go easy on the cookies Hazelnut?" Dad asks walking into the kitchen.

I was about to respond, my mouth open with broken down cookie inside when Mom walked into the room, "Hazel don't talk with your mouth full," Mom stated, before I got a chance to speak.

"Sorry," I said my mouth full of cookie. I swallowed and apologised without any saliva broken down cookie in my mouth.

"So where's everybody else?" Mom asked sitting down beside me.

"Carlisle's at work and everybody else is out. They should all be back soon," Grandma Esme told her, handing me another jar of cookies, which I took with both hands and thanked her graciously. "I invited Bella for dinner, I was hoping we could all get to know her better," Grandma Esme said. Mom made a noise that didn't sound like she approved of Bella. I heard the front door open before I could ask who Bella was.

"HAZEL!" I heard Aunt Alice's musical voice travel though the house. She had probably seen my luggage at the bottom of the stairs and came over to the kitchen to give me a hug. Her hair tickled the side of my face as I hugged her, she seemed really excited that I was here and I was really happy to see her. Aunty Alice was probably the best aunt anyone could ask for, she was really cool and we had a really close relationship, she gave the best advice and I knew I could tell her anything and trust her with it. She broke away but kept her arms wrapped around my shoulders.

Uncle Jasper came in after that, and held out a clenched fist at me which I fist bumped and grinned up at him. Grandpa Carlisle came in a moment later and came over to hug me, I hadn't been this happy in ages. I loved being surrounded by all my family, I knew they all loved me and wouldn't try to stab you in the back like your friends. Family was important, they were always going to be there for you and I loved my family more than anything else in the world.

Eventually Mom, Dad, Aunty Alice and Uncle Jasper had gone off to the living room to watch TV and I was sat with Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle just talking, I still wasn't sick of eating cookies and I had cleared half the jars of three of the cookie jars. I was just about to ask where Edward was, when he came into the kitchen holding hands with a small woman, who must have been his girlfriend. She had pale heart shaped face, with delicate features and large chocolate brown eyes surrounded my dark eyelashes. She had shiny brown hair that reached below her shoulders; she looked anxious and was glancing around the room. Grandma Esme had gone to hug her, but she still looked nervous. I smiled up at her once Grandma Esme had finished hugging her. She smiled back nervously.

"Bella this is Hazel, Rosalie and Emmet's daughter. Hazel this is Bella, Edward's girlfriend," Grandma Esme explained.

"It's nice to meet you," I told her smiling. Bella smiled and sat down at the table opposite me.

"Don't worry, she's not half as scary as everyone makes out," said Edward hugging me.

"Scary? Who thinks I'm scary?" I questioned, offering Bella a cookie from the cookie jar, which she took and smiled graciously at me, I returned her smile. She seemed shy; it must be intimidating to be around so many new people.

"Oh, everyone thinks you're scary," Edward says grinning sarcastically.

I stared at him dumfounded for a few seconds before taking the cookie jar he was playing with in his hands.

"No more cookies for you," I told him, taking a bite of a coconut dusted cookie.

**Hopefully this chapter is more interesting than the last. Thanks for reading, and I hoped you liked it :)**

**Please review your thoughts and comments, I'd love to know what people think so far and any suggestions on how I could improve the story would be cool too, thank you :)**


	9. Dates and First Nights

Chapter 9

**Hazel's POV**

It had been a couple of months since my visit to Forks and I was sitting in the living room watching an episode of Friends on the TV. Things were going pretty well in my life, it was half way through the school academic year and I was doing pretty well. I was all set to ace drama and dance with flying grades, but I was set to drop dance after this year. Things with Brandon were also going pretty well too, he had taken me dates every other week and he was being the perfect gentleman. We had a date tonight at this restaurant in Central Manhattan and he said he would pick me up at seven.

My trip to Forks had gone pretty well, Bella and I had a lot in common and the more I got to know her, the more I liked her. I knew she was perfect for Edward and I hoped their relationship lasted and they were really cute together too. I had finished the rest of Grandma Esme's cookies, yup, all nine jars. Uncle Jasper said he had never met anyone that could eat so much, especially after I ate dinner too, I had suggested that we had an eating competion, but Mom said no before Uncle Jasper could accept. Mom and Grandma Esme dropped me back at the airport, where I took the short flight back to Seattle and then back to New York. Mom and Dad had to stay in Forks for some work thing, which was why I had to travel alone. Mom severely warned me that I was to have no parties, but obviously I hadn't listened.

I glanced up at the clock, _shit, _it was nearly six. I needed to go get ready for my date. I taped my fingers along the glass of the banister as I made my way to my bedroom.

**_Later that day..._**

I climbed in to Brandon's SUV; a Guns N' Roses song was quietly playing from his stereo. He grinned at me as I climbed into the passenger seat.

"Hey," he said, leaning over to kiss my cheek, "you look amazing." I smiled, blushing slightly, he always said that I looked amazing and it had brought out a smile every time. I wore a black dress which was sleeveless and reached my knees, the back had lots of straps crisscrossing each other. My hair hung in silky waves around me and my shoes were borrowed from Mom's wardrobe, she would probably freak if she knew I had borrowed them, but she didn't have to find out. Brandon and I spoke a bit about college and this party that was coming up, he parked the car and quickly got out to open the door for me before I could get a grip on the handle. I grinned up at him, taking his hand in mine as we walked into the restaurant. Dinner was great, the food was amazing and Brandon even got a bottle of champagne for us, with the help of his fake ID of course. The more time I spent with him, the more I was attracted to him. I think I was falling for him. Sam Collins was the only other guy I had been out with, and that was a horrible memory. Brandon was the opposite, he was funny, kind and I knew we had something together. After sharing dessert, which was heavenly, Brandon drove me back home. The drive was quiet, we didn't speak much but it was a nice type of quiet, it wasn't awkward or anything it was just... nice. I laid my head against the leather seat as I stared at the lights of the city through the window.

"Hazel," said Brandon, I jolted upright, my eyes meeting his. I glanced down to his lips; they were pink and looked soft, I wondered how they would feel against my skin. "We're here," he said gesturing to the window, to see that my house loomed above us, the lights I left on glowing.

"Um, thanks," I said, looking back into his eyes. "I had a really good time," the corners of his mouth pulled up slightly, into a small smile.

"Yeah, so did I," he says, still smiling. I didn't realise that we'd been leaning towards each other, our faces were just inches apart, and we were close enough so I could smell him. God, he smelled amazing, like spring, fresh air and mint surrouded my senses.

"Um, do you want to come inside?" I asked, leaning back a couple of inches. He looked disappointed by the distance and loss of proximity, but once he realised the question, he looked surprised and kinda nervous.

"Yeah, sure," he said nodding. He appeared by my side once I had gotten out of the car, intertwining my fingers in his. We walked along the gravel path, still holding hands, the lights on the pathway twinkling, showing the way. I let go of his hand to take the keys out of my clutch, instantly regretting letting go off his hand missing the warmth. I quickly let us both in, dropping the keys on the table.

"Your place is nice, I never noticed at your parties," he says looking around.

"Thanks, do you want a drink?" I asked, he turned around to meet my gaze.

"Yeah sure," he says, following me into the kitchen. He let out a low wolf whistle when he saw it, "Nice..." he says, leaning against the breakfast table. I opened up the fridge, taking out two coca-cola cans and sliding one across the table to him.

"Thanks," he said, opening the can and taking a sip. His eyes were still wondering around the room, taking everything in. "So how come you live by yourself?" he asks curiously.

"My parents gave me this place once high school finished, then they both got a new job in Washington. They still visit and call me all the time though," I said, taking a sip of cola.

"Don't you get lonely? I mean this house is massive..." he said glancing upwards.

"Sometimes," I say shrugging. "It's kinda why I throw so many parties, I don't like being alone too much," I say, meeting his eyes.

"Why don't you tell your parents? Wouldn't they move back in?" he asks, looking at me from across the table.

I had finished my cola and I was fiddling with the empty can. I never opened up to anyone and it was nice to talk to someone just about stuff. Everybody assumed I was just a wild party girl with a big mansion, but people forgot that I had my own insecurities.

I thought about his question for a while, looking down before answering him. "I guess they would... I mean I know they care about me, but I don't want to be a wet blanket. They love me and stuff, but I just don't want to hold them back... I can't explain it," I told him, feeling empty all of a sudden.

"Hey, it's okay," he says, seeing the expression on my face, he came over to where I was standing, wrapping his arms around me, enveloping me into a hug. Brandon stroked my hair gently as I buried my face in the crook of his neck. I didn't know what was wrong with me, I wasn't normally like this, I never thought about how I felt, I just pushed any unpleasant feelings of thoughts aside, forgetting them completely. I just didn't like being alone, but I guess no one did.

I looked up at him. His eyes were kind and understanding, as if he knew how I felt. His eyes were like liquid chocolate, just staring into them made my knees buckle. His arms were still wrapped around me, his hands brushing the bare skin that showed through the straps of my dress. Our bodies were pressed against one another other, and his lips were just inches from mine. The moment his lips met mine, was the moment fireworks went off in my head. He pushed me gently against the edge of the table, moving his lips against mine, his hands wrapped around my waist holding me closer to him. A moan escaped my lips, as my hands knotted in his brown hair, bringing him closer to me. His hands slid down to my waist, and lifted me up onto the table, positioning himself between legs, his mouth not leaving mine for a second. Things got pretty heated quickly and his mouth travelled down to my neck, gently kissing the crook of my neck. He suddenly stopped abruptly, his mouth leaving my neck, and stared back at me. His hair was dishevelled from where my fingers had clung desperately to his hair. His leather jacket was on the floor, and only wore a plain grey t-shirt underneath, I could feel the warmth radiating off his skin. He stared up at me, looking nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly, wondering whether it was something I had done. My hands were still wound around his neck and I stroked the back of his neck, the skin was soft and his hair was silky soft where it brushed my fingers.

"The thing is... I've only ever done this once," he admitted, looking away from me. The tips of his ears grew an adorable shade of pink. I slid down from my sitting position on the table, so we were standing in front of each other, our arms still wound around one another.

"I thought I would be the only one," I told him, watching as his eyes snapped up to look at me, surprise filled his face. He looked like he didn't believe me, after staring at me for a few seconds.

"Sam Collins. Junior year," I told him. "I only did it once, and I haven't been with anyone or slept with anyone since." He looked even more surprised after my explanation.

"You went out with him?" Brandon asked, he didn't bother to hide his surprised tone. "Dude, he's like a third degree asshole."

"Yeah I kinda realised," I said rolling my eyes, smiling. Despite talking about Sam, Brandon had still made me smile.

He looked down at me, biting his lip. Suddenly I forgot about everything, and my attention was just focused on Brandon. It felt as if time grew still, and it was just us left in the world.

"Upstairs," I whispered, taking his hand and leading him towards my room.

I just prayed that I wouldn't regret my decision.

**Edward's POV**

"Take care of yourself," I whispered in her ear, and with that, I disappeared out of her life. I didn't look behind, but her scent still lingered on my skin, a constant reminder that I had left the only girl I had ever loved. The leaves brushed against me as I emerged out of the woods and my house loomed above me. The rooms were bare, our furniture had been stored and my family were waiting inside their cars. Rosalie and Emmet were in her red convertible, Jasper and Alice were in Emmet's SUV and Carlisle and Esme were in the front of my Volvo. I got in the backseat of my car silently, staring miserably outside of the window. The trees blurred as we drove past, I could hear Carlisle and Esme's worried thoughts but they said nothing, obviously respecting my privacy. We drove past the 'Welcome to Forks' sign and it killed me knowing I wouldn't be able to see her beautiful face again. I tried to think of anything else, but all I could think about was her. Of Bella.

**What do you think of Hazel and Brandon? Is he right for her, or is he just using her...? Edward has just left Bella *cries* and the Cullens are on the move... thing is, if they arrive in New York they'll see that Hazel isn't entirely been alone... Don't think Emmet will be happy, or Rosalie once she's found out Hazel borrowed her shoes...**

**Thanks for reading and I hoped you liked it! Please review to leave your thoughts, suggestions and comments. I'd love to know what people think :)**


	10. Pancakes

Chapter 10

**Hazel's POV**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I blinked a few times, trying to get the sleep out of my eyes before last night's events came flooding back. _Oh. _I blushed at the memory. I slowly sat upright brushing my hair out of my eyes, hugging the duvet closer against me. I glanced around the room where last night's clothes were strewn across the floor. I caught sight of myself in the mirror, my face and chest were flushed, my eyes were bright and my hair was severely tousled. I ran my fingers through my hair, collapsing back onto my bed. Brandon's touch still lingered on my skin and left a pleasant hum in my body. I eventually got out of bed, putting Brandon's t-shirt over my underwear, it reached about mid thigh and tried to tame my hair with my fingers as I padded down the stairs, where the smell of pancakes grew stronger.

I entered the kitchen to find Brandon mixing pancake batter in a bowl and a frying pan slowly cooking batter on the stove. He had his back to me and his hair was stood hair up in all different directions; he only wore boxers and had a few scratches running down his back. _Oh, I guess that was me. _I fought back a blush of embarrassment as I went over and wrapped my arms around his waist, turning my face so the side of my face rested against the skin of his soft back. I felt him put the bowl of pancake mix down on the work surface and stroke my hands around his front. He quickly turned around, so my face was pressed against his strong chest. I closed my eyes as I felt him kiss my hair and stroke the length of my back; I let out a moan of pleasure pleased with what his touch did to my body.

"You're making pancakes!" I said grinning up at him.

"I know you like them," he smiling back down at me, kissing my hair. "And here are strawberries in the sink."

I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't know anyone who would have done this for me; it felt nice to be taken care of by someone who didn't have to I guess. A warm feeling spread through my stomach, I bent upwards to kiss Brandon on the cheek, feeling his soft hair brush against my face before stepping out of his embrace to chop off the stalks of the strawberries. I finished, placing them in a large bowl, just in time for Brandon to place a large plate pilled with pancakes and a jar of nutella on the table. I took out two plates and some cutlery and placed it in front us. Breakfast was amazing, Brandon convinced me to try strawberries dipped in nutella, at first I was hesitant to try it, but after a bite, I was eagerly spooning nutella onto strawberries and popping them into my mouth. My bare legs brushed against his knees under table and even though he didn't respond, I could sense he liked the sign of affection.

When we had finished breakfast and washed the dishes, Brandon washed and I dried and we had gone upstairs to get dressed for the day. We had decided to go watch a movie and see what happens from there. I had finished my shower in my bathroom and Brandon was in the shower across the hall, I could hear the water from shower through the open bathroom door. I was trying to decide what to wear; I was standing in front of the wardrobe in my underwear debating whether to wear a turquoise blue dress or a purple silk top with blue jeans. I settled for the purple top with jeans and I was in the middle of straightening my hair when Brandon came out of the bathroom, his hair dripping wet from the shower staining droplets on his shirt. He had fought me out of his shirt after I refused to give it to him, he had tickled me out of it and we had ended up rolling on the floor in tears of laughter.

"I never knew you liked to read so much," he said, glancing up at the bookshelf neatly lined up with books and the piles of books on the floor.

"It's like escaping into a different world," I told him, still straightening my hair. "It doesn't matter what mess you're in, you're a different person going through whatever they're going through."

I saw Brandon nod slightly from his reflection in my mirror; he began pulling out books to get a look at them.

"Dracula?" he questioned, a smile playing on his face. I turned around, switching off my ghd straighteners, and grinned at him.

"It's a good story," I told him. It was actually one of my favourites, I had found it in the shelves of a run down book store in Brooklyn when I was thirteen and it had appealed to me more than what kids my age read at the time. Ever since then I was into the classics, Uncle Edward had a pretty good taste in books and had accompanied me last Christmas where we had spent hours finding some of his favourite books for me to read.

"So do you believe in them then?" he asked, glancing at the back cover.

"In what?" I questioned, putting some bracelets around my wrist.

"Vampires," he said, now flicking through the pages of the battered book.

I almost snorted, "There's fine a line between fantasy and reality," I said laughing at him, shaking off the ridiculous idea.

**Edward's POV**

Alice was being severely annoying. She had made us take a transit flight to New York, forcing us to stop in Michigan for three hours. I couldn't be bothered to search her mind as to why; I couldn't be bothered to do anything asides from getting on a plane back to Forks and apologising to Bella, ready to start begging on my knees. I knew she had believed me when I told her I didn't want her, which was exactly the opposite of what I wanted. All I wanted was Bella. It hurt to think of her now, it was like I was carrying a heavy wait against my shoulders and I couldn't shake it off. Rosalie and Emmet weren't helping my situation either; they were staring sickeningly into each other's eyes. I would have been sick if my digestive system had been able to take in food and function. I could tell they were fighting back the urge to attack each other right here in the middle of the airport. How those two managed to raise a child together utterly bewildered me.

I stared depressed into empty air imagining colours in the air that weren't actually there. I knew it was for the best, leaving her. She would forget all about me, the world I brought her into. She would go to college and eventually get a job, maybe even get married and have children and grow old watching the world go past. She would have everything I couldn't give her, but also go without the things I could give her. I was caught in the war in my head, battling out which side I should take and despite my true feelings piercing a knife in the right thing to do, I remained in the hard airport seat imagining colours that weren't really there.

**Hazel's POV**

I quickly kissed Brandon's mouth before he got a chance to turn my goodbye kiss into a full blown make out session in the back of his car. I swiftly climbed out of his car and made my way to the door, just as he sped down the road back into the city, I stared wistfully after him already missing him. We had spent all day together, and he had shown me this really cool record store at the edge of Brooklyn which sold vinyl records from last century. I clutched the paper bag with the Rolling Stone LPs closer to my chest as I unlocked the door and let myself in. I slipped on my headphones as I stepped into the house, singing along to the new Justin Timberlake song, oblivious to the world around me. I walked into the kitchen and began my search for food, _crap _I silently thought to see that the cupboards were nearly empty. I really needed to go grocery shopping, and it looked like take away pizza was for dinner today, just like the week before. Despite having pizza seven days in a row, I still wasn't sick of it.

I felt something poke me in the shoulder. I froze. I slowly turned around to find Aunty Alice standing there grinning up at me, but I could tell the smile was strained, something was wrong. I quickly pulled out my headphones and met her embrace.

"When did you get here?" I asked, my voice excited to see her.

"This morning... I think we might have just missed you..." she said winking. "With anyone special...?" she asked. I had always secretly thought that my Aunt Alice was physic, she knew everything. And by everything, I meant _everything. _I was just about to tell her a lie by saying no, when I heard Mom screech from upstairs.

"HAZEL CULLEN DID YOU BORROW MY SHOES?"

**I don't think Rosalie's happy about Hazel borrowing her shoes... Vampires, asides from the Cullens, are going to start being introduced in the next chapter, and it won't be all happy partying for Hazel then...**

**Thanks for reading, but please review! I'm not getting a lot and I would really apprectiate it if I got some more reviews. I'd really know what people think of the whole story or what you think is going to happen next! :)**


	11. The Volturi

Chapter 11

**Hazel's POV**

It had been a couple of months since my family had come to visit and it had been a month in since I had started my second year at college. I had dropped dance, as much as I enjoyed it, I didn't want to make a career out of it. I had done it because I liked to do it, oblivious to the fact that to be a professional full time dancer you needed passion and determination, something that I had solely focused on drama. Something weird happened the last time my family were in town, asides from Edward being utterly depressed that his girlfriend dumped him. Mom, Aunty Alice and I had gone shopping in central Manhattan and we were trying out shoes in designer stores. It wasn't something I did with my friends, firstly because we didn't have enough money between us to afford half a pair of shoes and secondly because the shop assistances would give us dirty looks because we were just teenagers messing around.

Anyway I was in the process of trying to persuade Mom to get me these really cute heels, after she just bought about eight pair of shoes, all of which were high end designer brands, when a woman came up to us. She introduced herself Alexandra Whitman, editor of Vogue Magazine. I thought it was Mom she wanted to talk to, considering my Mom was the most beautiful person I knew with the best sense of fashion; Aunty Alice came a close second, but it wasn't Mom she wanted to talk to it was me. By this point Aunty Alice had come over to hear what she had to say. At first I hadn't believed what this Alexandra person had to say, I mean she would be anyone even an imposter or a fake, but Mom and Aunty Alice had seemed to believe her so I guess I had no reason not to believe her. I wasn't a regular reader of Vogue, it was just a three hundred page magazine which mostly consisted of brightly coloured pictures advertising designer clothes, which to be honest wasn't worth the five dollars. This Alexandra Whitman person, was staring at me intensely with wide eyes, Mom had nudged my ribs a silent indication to stop me scowling. She had said that I would make an excellent model, I had pretty face and that would look good on billboards. She had just opened a private modelling agency, now that she was retiring as editor and she wanted me to join. I was too surprised by what she was telling me to respond to the request, so she gave me her card and instructed me to call her when the surprise faded. Mom and Aunty Alice had started jumping up and down like children once she was out of sight; I was still too shocked by the last ten minutes to get excited.

Once we had gotten home after visiting fourteen more stores, apparently we didn't have time to stop at McDonalds on the way back, they had excitedly told Grandma Esme of the news. She too was just as excited as them, but I didn't see the point. I mean, I wasn't being ungrateful and I was really fortunate to get this opportunity, it was just, I knew I wasn't going to be good enough. Mom was a million times more beautiful than me, and she would have done a better job at it too. But despite my lack of confidence and self belief I let Grandma Esme, Aunty Alice and Mom pressure me into phoning Alexandra Whitman and gratefully accepting her request. Since then I had gone into her office in central Manhattan and officially signed up as a model. She had told me she would contact me when any opportunities came up. So far zilch, but I was kinda relieved in a way, I would be saved of humiliation.

Brandon's arms tightened around my waist, kissing me softly on the neck as the music changed. It made me smile when he kissed me. The party was going full blast and people crowded every inch of the house. Pretty much every person from my year at college was here, with half of the upper and lower years.

"Have to say epic party again Cullen," says Jaime leaning across the table from us, taking swigs from a beer can. "Nobody can pull off this many parties in the capacity of one month, that are all this... _alive," _raising his eyebrows. Despite the fact that he was talking to me, his eyes were on Blair Clarke, a leggy tanned blonde who was in my dance class last year. Even though Jaime hadn't said anything about her, I knew that he wanted to take her upstairs to the spare room.

"Hey," I said waving my hand in front of his face, forcing him to tear away his gaze from Blair's long legs. "Just dispose of the condom afterwards yeah. I don't want to be picking up used condoms again," I said shuddering at the memory.

I don't think he heard what I was saying over the loud blare of music, or he just wasn't paying attention, but he drained the rest of his beer and went over to Blair to try to persuade her to get her into bed with him. I shook my head at him, as I nestled into Brandon's chest.

"I think we should get a room before Jaime over there manages to get Blair to sleep with him, even if his chances are small," says Brandon, nibbling my ear, which he knew drove me crazy. I fought back a moan as I led him upstairs, shutting the door of my bedroom behind me. I didn't know whether I was imagining it, but I could swear I felt someone watching me as I went upstairs.

**Aro's POV**

"Goodbye, young friends," I called out, as my beloved Alice, Edward and his fragrant mate eagerly hurried out of the room. Despite losing the trio, I think I may have stumbled across something much more valuable the process.

"Welcome guests! Welcome to Volterra!" I sang, as humans nervously entered the room. I loved entertaining my guests! I knew it was bad to play with your food, but I just couldn't help myself, it was so fun!

After the screaming and once my hunger was fed, I collapsed back into my throne and thought about what I saw though the young Cullen's eyes. She looked rather interesting, she was a pretty thing and I understood why they babied her so. But I wondered how they would react when their precious human child would be immortal. The scenarios and fantasies ran through my mind until I settled for one.

"Alec!" I sung, standing up. One of my most important and precious members of my guard appeared momentarily in front of me, bowing.

"I have a task for you young one," I said, setting myself down gently on my throne. "Her name is Hazel Esme Cullen. And I want her."

That was all it took. Alec nodded and exited the room. All I had to do now was waiting until Hazel Esme Cullen was the newest member of my guard.

**Surprised? Please say you are... And in case your wondering, there won't be any battle between the Cullens and the Volturi, it will mostly be Hazel and a member of the guard.**

**Thanks for reading, but please ****review!**** I'd love to know what people think is going to happen next, because what I have lined up may surprise some of you... And if you have any sugestions for plots or things you'd like to see happen, please tell me :)**


	12. Cheaters and Disguises

Chapter 12

**Hazel's POV**

Brandon hugged me closer as we walked along the street. It was early May in New York, it was cloudy and looked like there was a storm brewing. Rain was spitting from the sky, and droplets of water were sticking onto my coat and between the long strands of my hair. Today I had my first job as a model. Alexandra Whitman had called last week, and instructed me to see her in her office. Then she ambushed me by taking me to a photo shoot, it wasn't for a particular brand or designer, it was just to see how it worked out for me. I thought it went pretty well and I was actually having fun, considering I was practically shitting myself in the cab on the way there. Alexandra Whitman had said I had done pretty well considering it was my first time doing anything like this, she said she would send the pictures to see some designers and see if I got any offers. I wasn't sure about it, but I agreed and I guess I just had to see what happened from there.

Brandon and I had been going out for over six months and I knew we were going to last, I was falling for him in a way that scared me. I didn't trust people easily; my family are the only people I could even remotely trust, but I think I could trust Brandon, I just hope I wouldn't regret it. I felt Brandon's grip on my loose, though he still held me close as we walked into the bar. I was surprised no one asked us for ID, but we walked in unnoticed and leaned against the sparsely populated bar. The room had a lovely feel to it; it was warm and had a lovely glow to it due to the golden lights that hung from the chandeliers on the ceiling. Leather couches covered the floor of the bar, leaving an isle from the door to the bar with spaces left in between couches. Abstract paintings hung from the walls, I didn't understand what was so good about abstract art, and I mean it was just a bit of paint randomly splattered on a canvas. I preferred proper painters like Michelangelo, and Renaissance paintings and buildings. Two glasses of white wine appeared in front of us.

"Trying to get me drunk huh?" I said raising an eyebrow at him, taking a sip of the drink, grinning.

"Just trying to celebrate my girlfriend's achievements," he said chuckling.

"I wouldn't exactly call it an achievement," I told him, swishing around the wine in my glass.

"Course you could, well I think it is anyway. Look at it this way, you're getting somewhere in your life, something half of us at college wouldn't be able to do," he said, trying to convince me. He had a point; everyone at college wanted the same thing, fame and fortune. To make it anywhere in the world took a crazy amount of hard work, and I could be getting there sooner than I expected.

"I guess you could," I said, smiling a sad smile. Brandon studied Directing at college, he wanted to be a film director and despite it being a really hard industry to get into, he worked his ass off. And there was a part of him that knew he wasn't going to make it, despite how much I tried to convince his otherwise. But I suppose there's a part of all of us that thinks that we're never going to make it.

"I love you," Brandon stated. I stared up at him, eyes wide, from the painting I was staring at across the room. He was staring back at me, waiting for me to say something though he looked like he wanted to say more. "I love you Hazel Cullen, like no one I've loved before and... and... Well, that's it really..." he said.

I wasn't sure what to say, though I knew I had a goofy grin on my face. "I love you too," I said, feeling tears well up in the corner of my eyes whilst biting my lower lip nervously. Brandon's eyes lit up like a little kid whose birthday had come early.

"Really?" he asked, his voice hesitant. "You know you don't just have to say that right? If you don't feel that way, it's totally fine!"

"Of course I feel that way you idiot," I said punching him lightly in the ribs. "I really like you," I said blushing, planting a kiss on his cheek. The tips of his ears went an adorable shade of pink, which made me smile.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the restroom," I said, as he unwound his arms around my waist and walked into the ladies restroom. Once I had finished, I stared at my reflection in the mirror as I washed my hands. Well, I wasn't expecting him to say that. But I think I could finally trust Brandon and it was like a weight had lifted off my shoulders. I dried my hands with a paper towel and disposing it in the trash can on my way back to the bar.

But I didn't make it back to the bar. I was stood frozen, unable to move. Brandon was there. Just with his tongue down some girl's throat. I didn't know how to feel. Heck, I couldn't even register what to do, I just stood frozen. The rest of the bar buzzed around me, but I couldn't hear them. I just stood staring at Brandon and the girl. It wasn't until I focused on the girl, that I began registering her in. She was very beautiful, I was almost hypnotised by her, not in a sexual way or anything, but I was just drawn to her. She reminded me of my Mom, not because of her general appearance, but because of her beauty. She was dressed in black, with a fair amount of skin showing. The black stood out against her fair skin, both contrasting and complementing her skin. Brandon's fingers were intertwined in her long brown hair, which hung in ripples across her back. I tore my gaze away from my cheating boyfriend and his dark haired beauty, only to find my gaze locked with a cold blue gaze that belonged to Sam Collins, who was surrounded by a group of girls sipping from a glass. I sharply turned away, knowing that he knew exactly what had just happened. I stormed out of the bar, not wanting to spend a moment longer there. I was angry, annoyed and completely betrayed, I just wanted to run away and forget about the last hour.

The cold water hit my body as soon as I walked out of the glass doors, drenching me head to toe. Rain poured down from the sky and it made matters worse for me, I wanted to get out of here and just lock myself in my room and cry. I came here with Brandon, but I certainly wasn't relying on him for a lift, especially after he was playing tonsil tennis with someone who was not his girlfriend, who he claimed 'he loved'. There were no cabs around the street, which was surprising considering there were always cabs driving around the streets. I sighed in frustration as rain water poured down harder onto me, causing my hair to plaster onto the sides of my face. Seeing how my hair was ruined, I was soaked with rainwater and I had mascara running down my face, I just let the tears fall down from my face, never feeling so broken and alone before.

I was half way up the street, giving up with the hope of getting a taxi. I could feel the water soak my skin causing my clothes to stick to me like a second skin. I kept my head down feeling water trickle down my bare skin. I tried to ignore the world around me; I was doing a pretty good job until I felt a strong grip around my wrist.

I turned around wide eyed, to see a drenched Sam Collins standing behind me. His hair dripped onto his forehead and he stared down at me. I glared up at him, trying to get away from his touch, but he old gripped my wrist harder.

"Let go of me!" I snapped, through the tears. He stared into my eyes for a while, before letting go of me, causing me to stumble back. I mentally cursed him.

"Come on, I'll take you home," he said coldly, no emotion in his eyes of voice.

"I'm fine thanks," I said, turning around to walk the rest of the way home. I felt him grab me around the waist and push me against the brick wall of a nearby building.

"I'm not giving you a choice," he growled into my ear. I felt his hands snake through the top of my jeans, touching my bare skin. I squirmed against him, trying to get away, but he only pressed me harder against the brick wall, causing my head to hit the wall. I let out a scream, but his grip only got stronger and his hands moved further down my jeans, fingers clawing into my skin.

"Let go of her," a voice snarled from behind Sam. The voice didn't seem to intimidate him, as his grip on me got tighter, I let out a whimper praying that he'd let go. Sam was suddenly flung back, his grip on me gone and no longer touching me. I let out a sigh of relief, as I stared up at the dark haired, rain soaked stranger.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I couldn't exactly see his face, but his voice had a European accent to it, almost British but not quite. I was too shocked with surprise to say anything, so I just nodded. I glanced down at Sam who was lying across the pavement, face down. I didn't bother to check if he was okay.

"Um, thanks," I said, looking back to the dark haired stranger. He simply nodded and walked away. I didn't look back at him; I simply just turned around and started the long walk home, tears rolling at a faster rate. _What had just happened?! _ Oh God, I didn't even want to think about it. I fought back a shudder as I had a flashback of Sam's touch.

"You're walking?" said a deep voice. I turned around to see the guy who beat up Sam sitting in the driver's seat of a black car, driving at a slow pace beside me.

"Yes..." I said, keeping my eyes in front of me, instead of the stranger.

"Would you like a lift?" he asked.

"I don't accept rides from strangers," I stated, not looking at him.

"Well, it's either taking a lift from a stranger, or walk home in the rain..." he said as the rain pounded down harder on me.

I stopped abruptly to look at him through the window of the driver's seat. I was just about to tell him where to stick it when I got my first proper look at the stranger. Raybans covered his eyes, preventing me from looking at his eyes. His dark hair was damp due to the rain which fell across his face and onto his high cheekbones. Water droplets fell from his well defined jaw. He was pale and like the girl making out with Brandon, and for some reason reminded me of my family. I guess it was just a happy coincidence.

"Well, what's going to be shortcake?" he said both smirking and sounding agitated at the same time. I hadn't realised I had been gawping at him, until he popped my little bubble of thought.

"I don't take lifts from strangers," I told him stiffly, but I didn't drop my gaze from his glasses. I knew it would be a good choice to start walking, but I couldn't stop staring at him. He leaned over so his face was resting against the fully open car window.

"You know you're going to accept eventually, so you might as well get in now and save us both the energy," he said, his voice sent shivers down my spine, it was warm like honey and silk. "Come on shortcake, I won't bite," he said grinning. I looked around to see whether a cab had driven past, which would instantly be my getaway. "You know I won't back off until you get in." I glared at the gorgeous stranger, before getting in the passenger seat, seeing as I had no other choice.

I hadn't realised I had been holding my breath until I let out a deep sigh once inside. The guy instantly rolled up the windows, blocking the cold air from entering the car. I settled back against the leather chair, feeling the chair get wet from the rain water. Warm air filled the car and stopped me shivering from the cold; silence followed.

"Here," he said, shrugging off his leather jacket and putting it around my shoulders. His voice was surprisingly soft and gentle, whereas before it was cocky and teasing.

"Thanks," I muttered. His scent lingered on the jacket and it just made me wrap it around me tighter. It wasn't a very good conductor of heat, but the stranger's act of kindness somehow comforted me.

"So where to?" he asked, turning the key in the engine.

I muttered the name of a rundown diner at the edge of town that was a ten minute walk from my house. It was stupid getting into the car with a person who could be a modern day Jack the Ripper, but I wasn't letting him know where I lived.

The car ride was quiet; I stared bleakly out of the window feeling the buzz of the city around me. Tears escaped the corners of my eyes; I didn't bother wiping them away.

"You look like a panda," he said, chuckling. I gave him a death glare, pissed off that he seemed to find entertainment in my discomfort and sadness. "Here," he said, offering me a Kleenex from the pocket of his jeans.

I didn't mutter a thank you and instead just felt the tears roll down my face. I dabbed self consciously at my face, to see that mascara had stained the white tissue.

"So why are you out alone at night?" he asked, eyes on the road. I kept quiet, not wanting to speak to him but feeling the tears well up in my eyes. "And why are you crying? Boyfriend dump you?" his voice had no sensitivity in it and he was only angering me by talking. A few moments of silence passed. He sighed, "You're not very good at making conversation, are you?" he said skeptically.

"I don't even know you," I choked out, trying not to break out into tears.

"But that's the beauty about talking, you start to understand people," he said as if he knew everything. "Here we are!" I looked up to see that he had pulled up on the drive of my house. I stared at him surprised.

"This isn't where I asked you to drop me off..." I stammered, looking up at my house looming above us.

He snorted, "Did you really think I believed you about living in a diner? Go on, go get some sleep," he said the second part in a softer tone; I tried to believe he was trying to comfort me, but I couldn't imagine a complete stranger trying to comfort me. Instead I gazed up at my house and then back at him.

"Thank you," I said, looking at him with sincerity. He took of his sunglasses, so I could get a look at his eyes, but they only surprised me.

"Are those contacts?"I asked curiously, staring at his violet eyes with suspicion. He chuckled but didn't answer my question. "Go home," he told me, his eyes holding my gaze intensely. I quickly dropped his gaze and began to shrug off his jacket. "Keep it," I looked up, surprised. "I like it on you, and ugh you can keep the Kleenex too... Goodnight Hazel."

I gave him a small smile, hugging the jacket closer to my chest, inhaling his sweet scent as I got out of the car without another word. It was only when I got out of the car that I realised that I hadn't told him my name. But before I could re-open the passenger seat to question him, he was already out of my drive and driving away back into the city.

**Alec's POV**

Hazel Esme Cullen. The name rolled around the tip of my tongue as I drove away. She was different from what her Facebook page suggested, the cheeky party girl was gone and in its place there was a vulnerable little girl. Her scent still lingered in the car, which was also not what I expected. It was strong and potent and I had to force myself not to rip her pretty throat out in the car. It baffled me how the Cullens fought resistance, but they were human lovers. After getting a whiff of Edward's mate, I understood how they could stop their hunger with Hazel. Hazel had nothing on Bella's thick scent, but it was still enough to make you want her. I wanted Hazel's warm blood running down my throat as her body lay limp on the floor. All in all, I understood why Aro wanted her, but now that I had met her face to face, I knew there was something more to her, something special about her compared to ordinary humans. She wasn't a human who knew of the world of vampires, she didn't know about vampires, period. Her question about my eyes sprang to mind, if she had known of vampires then she would have instantly recognised me as one, but she didn't. Her eyes didn't spark with acknowledgement, they sparked with curiosity, just like any other human who would have seen my contact lenses over my red eyes.

Heidi instructed me to pick her up from the bar after I dropped Hazel back home. She had probably drained Hazel's little boyfriend and broken both Hazel's and her friend's heart simultaneously. A sudden surge of emotion swept over me at the thought of Hazel heartbroken, like I had a duty to protect her, which was ridiculous considering I had only known her for ten minutes. But I knew I needed to get Hazel's friends away from her to get to Hazel, and Heidi seemed like the perfect person. After all it was her power, alluring innocent humans; they followed her like a flock of sheep. The thought made me chuckle.

But there was something different about Hazel, and I intended on finding out what. The bright city lights blared around me as I felt the blue contact lenses disintegrate.

**Sorry if this chapter was too long but I needed to cram a lot in. The story line should get much more interesting now that Hazel's met vampires asides from the Cullens, so no more partying, which I think some people will be glad to hear.**

**But poor Hazel, but Brandon couldn't help be attracted to Heidi, especially after she started using her powers on him.**

**Thanks for reading and please review! It would be great if I got some feedback about the story and writing in general, and I'd also love to know what people think of the Volturi's involvement in Hazel's life :)**


	13. Raindrops and Coffee

Chapter 13

**Hazel's POV**

I stared bleakly out of the window. Rain droplets covered the surface of the window; I watched two of the raindrops run against the window, imagining them as if they were racing each other to get to the bottom. I couldn't get last night out of my head, Brandon, Sam and the dark haired stranger who I had come to the conclusion to was either a paedophile or a front for human trafficking. I sighed, there was no point wondering who it was, I was probably never going to see him again. I took another sip of my latte, trying to memorise the large paragraph of facial expressions memorised for this practise test... which was going to happen in precisely three hours and twenty four minutes.

It was the afternoon after the traumatic events of the previous night and I was sat in a Starbucks near Hudson Square, hoping that nobody I know would find me. Apparently the news about Brandon and I had spread around, so practically everybody knew. My phone was constantly buzzing and ringing with messages and calls from friends asking how I was, but I just didn't want to talk to them. They were only asking how I was in the hope that I would like the attention and open up exactly what had happened, so they in turn would spread it around as the latest gossip.

I sighed and threw down my text book on the table and grabbed my sketch book, trying to get my mind off things. Drawing always helped me stop thinking about things I didn't want to think about, things like cheating boyfriends and purple eyed strangers. I stared hard into the blank piece of paper watching the lines and strokes of my pencil forming into shapes. I didn't know how long I had been drawing but eventually my coffee cup was empty, my wrist ached and I had grey smudges covering my hands from smudging the pencil on the paper. I sighed when I saw my creation staring back at me from the paper. God, I had better things to do, like revise for this test. I picked up the empty cup beside me and went for a refill at the counter, agitated for my need for caffeine. I carefully carried my steaming latte mentally preparing myself for some hardcore revision.

"Don't you know it's rude to look through other people's belongings without their permission?" I asked, setting my coffee down to glare at the stranger sat in the seat in front of me. He looked up at me, his violet eyes bright from the lights. I couldn't stop my heart from skipping a beat; his eyes were staring intensely into mine.

"Is that supposed to be me?" he asked, holding up my sketch book to the page where I had drawn the stranger's face. It wasn't quite perfect, but you could tell it was a close resemblance to the stranger in front of me.

"No it's not!" I said pretending to be outraged, trying to snatch the book out of his hand. But he pulled away just as I leaned forward, my hands lightly brushing the smooth skin of his jaw. I shivered and flinched from how cold the skin was. "Jesus, just give me the book back!" I snapped. I hadn't realised the close proximity between us. I had been leaning towards him, one hand holding me up on the table and another almost touching his collarbone, he had a knowing smirk sprawled across his pretty face, happy that he had been able to wind me up so. I grimaced and sat back on my chair, but the stranger's expression hadn't changed. I glared back at him.

"It's quite good. Not the next Leonardo Da Vichy or anything but it's good..." he said, throwing the sketch book back on the table.

"I prefer Michelangelo," I told him bitterly, taking a sip of coffee feeling the warmth of the coffee spread through the cup and warming my fingers. His eyebrows rose, obviously surprised by the fact that I even knew who Michelangelo was.

"Yes I know who Michelangelo is," I snapped, pissed off that he seemed to get the impression that I was just a bimbo whose boyfriend had just cheated on her. I glared down at the surface of my coffee.

"I wasn't going to question your intelligence," he said softly. We remained silent for a few minutes before I sighed and looked up at him. His eyes weren't on me; instead he was staring into mid air, blissfully unaware of me staring at him. There was something about him, I wasn't sure what, but there was something about the stranger that made me want to know what.

"So are you stalking me or something?" I asked, taking another sip of coffee. His head snapped up, and his eyes were on me once again. My heart rate sped up, until it was in erratic stutters.

"Happy coincidence," he said, resting his arms on the table. I raised an eyebrow, not believing in happy coincidences. He sighed before continuing. "I walk into a coffee shop in the middle of Manhattan, and you just happen to be there," he says shrugging.

"Right..." I say, fiddling with my hands. I looked back up at him, "You know, you still haven't answered my question from last night."

"What's that then?" he asked blankly.

"Are those contacts?" I asked, repeating my question from last night.

"Yes," he replied curtly. I thought about questioning him further, but I had a feeling it would only piss him off. We sat in silence for another few minutes, I knew I should have made my way to college right about now, but I kinda felt protected around the stranger.

"Hey, how do you know my name? I didn't tell you last night..." I asked suspicious.

"I heard your boyfriend call you that last night at the bar. After you stormed out, I figured you'd be pissed and I thought you'd be easy to get into bed," he replied.

"Right," I said, looking back down, not wanting to see the cocky expression that would be all over his face. I was stupid to think there was something different about him; he was just another selfish asshole. I sighed as I began gathering my things and placed them in my bag, fishing out a thirty dollar bill for all the coffee refills.

"Well, thanks for the lift and for beating up that guy," I said, slinging the bag over my shoulder and picking up my empty coffee cup and placing it on the counter and handing the money over to the barista, telling him to keep whatever change was left. I could feel the guy behind me, well if that wasn't an obvious goodbye, then I didn't know what was. I walked away from the warm smell of coffee and into the pattering of rain, pulling up the hood of my jacket, preventing the rain from soaking me.

"Hazel wait," I heard him come up behind me, a hand on my arm. He held my arm too tightly for my liking. I grimaced at his touch and wriggled out of his grip, he immediately let go, seeing that I didn't like it.

"Look, I'm sorry," I turned around until I had him in full view, his contact lens shining back at me. "I'm sorry for what I said back there, I was an idiot I know."

"If that's your version of an apology it's fine, forget about," I said, taking a step back.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked, almost desperate. I stared back at him, hesitant as to whether to even him a reply.

"Fine," I said, almost regretting my immediate reaction. I mentally kicked myself, what was I doing? He was just another player, as soon as I gave him what he wanted, he would dump me as quickly as he picked me up. His explanation as to how he knew my name was just proof of that. "Pick me up at eight tonight," I instructed. He nodded. I took a step back, but just as I was about to turn around, another question sprung to mind.

"Hey, what's your name? You never said..." I asked curiously.

"Alec. It's Alec," he says. I nodded before finally stepping away from _Alec _and began my search for a cab. But just as I was getting into the cab, I looked back to see Alec still standing there, watching my every move. He most likely was an asshole, but I wanted to know that asshole. I stole one more glance at Alec before I finally tore my gaze away from him and got into the cab and felt the city blur past me.

**Alec's POV**

Shit, why did I have to say that? The look on her face when I said that sent sadness through my body. She just looked so disappointed, so vulnerable, so little. I just wanted to protect her. I just wanted her. I followed her as she got up from her seat and went out of the door.

"Hazel, wait," I said, holding her by her arm. She made a noise of discomfort, only then I realised my grip on her had caused her pain. I let go of her immediately.

"Look, I'm sorry," I apologised, she didn't look very convinced as she turned back to look at me. "I'm sorry for what I said back there, I was an idiot I know."

"If that's your version of an apology it's fine, forget about," she said, taking a step back. I wasn't letting go of her that easy.

"Will you go out with me?" I asked, almost pleaded. She stared back at me, her beautiful brown eyes wide and shining, with hints of green. It was so easy to get lost in them.

"Fine," she said. It was surprising to me; I didn't expect her to so easily agree. "Pick me up at eight tonight," she instructed. I nodded. She turned around, causing me to lose my sight on her. "Hey, what's your name? You never said..." she asked curiously, surprising me by turning around.

"Alec. It's Alec," I told her. She nodded before finally stepping away from me. I missed her already, her warm presence, her scent. I just wanted her. I watched her from where I was stood as she grew further and further away from me.

**Alice's POV**

It was all too much for me. I couldn't handle all this. It was just too much to see. Everything was a blur. Visions came out in blurs. Edward had me constantly monitoring Bella, and it was so hard! Especially when she insisted on going to La Push on a daily basis, it made it practically impossible to keep tabs on her. I rubbed my forehead, trying to get my mind calm.

"Alice, come on. We need to go have a meeting with the wolves," Jasper said, dragging me up from my position on the sofa. I groaned and leaned onto his chest, feeling his arms wrap around my waist, comforting me.

"Hazel whatever it is, it has to wait. I've got somewhere to be and I just don't have time to talk... Look, I'll just call you back when I get some time okay? Bye," I heard Rose talk on the phone.

The creases on my forehead deepened and I burrowed my face deeper in Jasper's chest. Whatever Hazel's problems were would just have to wait. I doubted they were important as the vampire war we had coming up. I tried to see Hazel's future, but it only sent a piercing pain through my head. I guess Hazel's problems with boys and parties would just have to wait.

**Little does Alice know that her beloved niece is about to go on a date with a member of the world's most notorious, not to mention dangerous, vampire clan. How do you think Alec and Hazel's date will go? Any possible fireworks? Or will it just be a disaster?**

**Thanks for reading and I hoped you liked it! Please review, I'd love to know what people thought of this chapter :)**


	14. Apologies and Tears

Chapter 14

**Hazel's POV**

"Look, I'll just call you back when I get some time okay? Bye..."

"Bye..." I whispered into the beeping tone of the phone. I sighed, pressing the end call button before dropping my head onto the table. I just wanted to talk to someone I knew I could trust with these things, and my Mom was my first option, but obviously she had other priorities. I knew I shouldn't be going out with Alec, and I just wanted my Mom to confirm how stupid I was being by even accepting a lift from him, but she didn't even ask what was wrong. I should just now decline Alec's invitation last minute, but there was a part of me that wanting to know more about him.

It was fifteen minutes to eight and I was standing in my kitchen nervously awaiting Alec to arrive. I wasn't sure what his idea of 'going out' was, which meant I didn't know what to wear. If it was to a club I was overdressed but if she was taking me for dinner, I guess I looked okay. I wore a floor length black dress, only leaving my arms exposed. A silver belt hung from my waist, which had shiny silver stones patterned across, similar stones were sewn onto the shoulders of my dress, and silver earrings hung down from my ears. My hair was in a bun on the top of my head, which I wasn't too sure about. I was used to my hair hanging around me and using it as a shield, protecting me from the outside world. But now it felt like I was exposed, as if everybody could see me and judging me.

The ringing of the doorbell snapped me out of my little bubble of thought. _Shit, that would be Alec. _I braced myself for whatever was going to come next. I walked out of the kitchen to the front door, but I froze once I saw who was through the glass panes of either side of the door.

Brandon stared right back at me, meaning I had no option of running back to the kitchen and hiding underneath the table. I sighed as I went over to open the door. I saw Brandon's eyes immediately go wide after seeing what I was wearing, obviously surprised by the fact that I was going out. His eyes drove upwards until he met my wary eyes.

"Can I come in?" he asked quietly, almost expecting me to close the door in his face.

"I'm going out soon, we should keep this short," I said, hating how soft and innocent it sounded. I wanted it to be angry and unforgiving.

"Hazel," he said, trying to come up with a decent apology. "I'm sorry, for what happened last night. What I _did_ was an accident but I meant what I said to you."

I stared up at him skeptically, "Yeah, which is why you _accidentally _shoved your tongue down her throat right?"

"I'm sorry, it's just I didn't know what happened. One minute I was fine, then it was just like the air being sucked out of me and she was there, and I don't even know..." he said giving out a sigh. "I couldn't help myself. It wasn't attraction or lust. But I needed to do it like I needed to breathe, I forgot about everything happening around me and it was only me and her. I sounds stupid saying it out loud, but that was it. It's a crappy excuse I know, but that was all there was to it but it doesn't change how I feel about you," he said, looking into my eyes.

I knew what he wanted, he wanted me to forgive him instantly and I would invite him inside and whatever happened should happen, but I wasn't that girl and I don't do second chances. I just shook my head at him, giving him a sad smile.

"I can't do that Brandon, I won't be able to forget what happened even if you have feelings for me," I said, leaning my head against the door frame.

He nodded obviously understanding, "I hope we can still be friends though..." he asked hopeful. I just nodding, knowing whatever happened between us, we could never be how we were before last night.

He gave me a small smile, before looking me once over, "You look beautiful by the way."

"Thank you," I said, biting my lower lip, trying not to let tears form in my eyes. I was looking into Brandon's eyes; they were like chocolate and just looking at them, made my knees buckle. I tore my gaze away from his smouldering brown eyes and my eyes locked into the blare of headlights of a car on my drive. _Alec. _Brandon saw me look away and turned around to see what I was staring at.

"So I guess you have company..." he said sounding disappointed.

"Yeah, I should go," I said, grabbing my clutch from the table and stepping outside to lock the door behind me. I was close enough to feel the warmth from Brandon's body radiating onto me. His eyes were still on me.

"Have fun," he said, still standing at my door step as I walked towards Alec's black Lamborghini. I opened the door of the passenger seat, and stole another glance at Brandon on my doorstep. I was probably imagining it, but I could have sworn there was glimmer in his eyes that looked like a tear.

"I don't think your boyfriend's happy about this," says Alec, staring pityingly out of the window.

"He's not my boyfriend," I state. "Why do you have darkened windows anyway? You can't see anything from the outside and isn't it common with drug dealers?" I asked getting into the car.

He stared up at me, looking wary, "You think I'm a drug dealer?" he asked, a small smile pulling up on the edge of his mouth, obviously entertained by the idea.

"I guess yeah. I mean, it would explain a lot. I mean the contacts, the stalkerish behaviour... you know..." I said, my voice trailing off because of how stupid it all sounded.

He chuckled, "It's amusing what you think of me," he said, pulling out of the drive. Brandon was now walking towards his car.

"You like The Beatles?" I asked surprised, recognising the music playing from the stereo.

He looked surprised just as I was, "Yes, they're one of my favourite bands," he told me. Most of the ride consisted of talking about bands and music. It turns out that we had similar taste in music and it was only until we reached the middle of the city that I realised I didn't know where we were going.

"Where are we going?" I asked, wondering whether he was going to sell me to a brothel, which was one of my new ideas as to who Alec really was.

"To this restaurant on Ninth Street, I hope you like it," he told me glancing in my direction.

I nodded in approval. He parked his car in a nearby car park; we walked to the restaurant in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, more blissful. We didn't say anything until we were seated in front of each other. I scanned through the menu waiting for Alec to say something but he remained silent. The waitress came over soon and took our order.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I could get you...?" the waitress asked. The name _'Roxy'_ was printed on her small name card, she was leaning too close to Alec for my liking and she was staring at him like she was a cat staring hungrily at a mouse.

"Just a bottle of wine. I don't care which," he said bluntly, handing her the menu. Despite his bored tone, he still winked at her as she took the menu. She nodded, looking flustered as she walked away. Alec returned his attention back to me and gave me a smirk. I forced myself not to roll my eyes at the cocky bastard, who was probably an alcoholic judging by his request.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked. "Asides from the alcohol," I added.

"No, I'm on a special diet..."

"Right... Is that a side effect from the drugs?" I asked, taking a hesitant sip of my water, wondering whether he had bribed someone somehow to spike my drink.

"I told you, I'm not a drug dealer and I have never associated myself with drugs," he told me chuckling.

"But that's what someone would say if they were doing drugs, and they wanted a cover up!" I pointed out.

"It's also what someone would say to prove their innocence. And I don't think drug dealers take their own products," he told me. I was just about to question how he knew that when the waitress was back with my meal and a bottle of what looked like expensive wine.

"If there's anything else, just let me know..." she said to Alec, giving him a sickly sweet smile. I poked around my pasta with a fork, it looked good, but I was still caught up with the latest conspiracy theory that Alec could have bribed someone to spike my food. Alec poured red wine into his glass and pushed it towards me.

"You look thirsty," he said, gesturing to the cup.

"I don't drink," I told him, chewing a forkful of pasta.

"Sure you do. I saw you drinking with your boyfriend and I figured your ID didn't say you were twenty-one," he said pushing the drink towards me.

"Like I said, I don't drink," I told him, pushing the glass back towards him. He looked annoyed, but didn't say anything else about the matter.

"So tell me about yourself," he said, picking up the wine glass and swishing the liquid around inside.

"Nothing to tell I guess... I go to New York Performing Arts and I do drama," I said shrugging, not really sure what to tell him.

"Drama?" his eyes sparking up with interest.

"Yes drama," I said, taking another mouthful of pasta.

"You know you probably won't make a career out of that right?" Alec said, looking at me skeptically, like I was a child who would never learn.

I stopped eating and put my fork down to give him a cold stare. "You don't know shit about me, and don't _ever_ fucking assume things about me. You don't know anything." I was so pissed off. How dare he say that to me? He doesn't know the first thing about me and he just _assumes_ that I wouldn't get anywhere? Okay, so it was hard to get industry to get into, and most people didn't, but he had _no right _to say that! I was so pissed off; I didn't want to see his perfect fucking face a moment longer. I grabbed my clutch bag on the table and stormed out of the restaurant and onto the busy street. Cabs rushed by, I quickly walked to the edge of the sidewalk and held my hand out for a cab, but I felt Alec's strong hand grip me before a cab could get even close.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I crossed a line, I have no right saying what you can and can't do," he said, his face just inches from mine. He smelt so nice. God, why did he have to smell so nice?

"Just take me home," I snapped. "I don't want to see your stupid face right now."

He just nodded and led the way to his car. I followed closely behind, but not within close proximity to indicate that I had any prior connection to the asshole in front of me. I had changed my mind about Alec; I didn't want to know him. He was an asshole, a jerk and any other creative names that I could come up with. I glared the entire ride home, only looking at him when he rolled up on my drive.

"Don't you _ever _fucking look at me again," I half snarled at him. His face remained neutral, as he watched me get out of the car. But as soon as I was inside my house, I just sunk onto the floor never feeling so alone and beat up about myself before. The tears dripped silently down my face. I just wanted to get away from everything.

**Alec's POV**

What had I done? Aro had instructed that I bring Hazel to him, not take her out for dinner. A character profile all set up for me; I was a cocky human male, promiscuous and wanting regular human relationships with different women. Judging what I knew about Hazel before I actually met her, I knew she would most likely be drawn to this type of character, but she wasn't. Hazel Esme Cullen wasn't like that, she was sensitive and I knew now that the cocky character just wouldn't appeal to her. Most girls liked it being brought down, gave them a sense of proving themselves to me. But Hazel, Hazel wasn't like that. She didn't take the crap people gave her, and because of my stupid commands, I had hurt her and I knew she meant what she said to me. And now I had hurt the both of us.

**Alec's clearly not good at expressing his feelings, he has Hazel in tears just after their first date. But was he being his true self, or was the character profile just getting in the way? But to be fair, he was under orders from one of the world's most scary vampires.**

**And where do you think Hazel will go? With the Cullens preparing to fight a new born army, surely they won't have time to look after the human member of their family.**

**Thanks for reading and I hoped you liked it :) Please review, I'd love to know what people think and what you think is going to happen next.**


	15. Feeling Unwanted

Chapter 15

**Alec's POV**

I distantly heard my name being called. It was fuzzy and all I could concentrate was the pleasure her body bought for me. But the more I took, the more her life drained away in my hands. But it was so good! I couldn't stop, and I wouldn't stop until I could have all of her. It was warm and almost intoxicating, leaving my body strong, alive and refreshed. It was a wonderful sensation, nothing could compare to this and nothing ever would. The feeling gave me a sense of power, draining the life out of a human for my own pleasure.

"Are you quite done yet?" said an irritated voice from the entrance of the alleyway. I let go of the limp and lifeless body in my hands, causing it to fall onto the floor. Her long hair fell across her bloody neck, hiding the marks my teeth had left in her.

"I wasn't finished," I snapped at Heidi, who was glaring at me. The light of a nearby street light gave her a glow, which used to appeal to me, but now all I could think about was someone else in the way I had once thought about Heidi. Heidi was not my mate and nor would she ever be, but I had always admired her beauty and radiance.

"Is that just another girl you picked up?" Heidi asked skeptically, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I did not just _pick her up_," I protested, glancing at the drained girl at my feet. It was the waitress I had flirted with at the restaurant I had taken Hazel to. I knew it wasn't wise to be making eyes at other girls whilst on a date with another, but I was so _hungry. _I needed a quick meal, and the waitress seemed like it. After I had insulted Hazel, which I had genuinely felt bad about, my thirst had grown and I knew it was only a matter of time before I did something that I would regret. So I had gone back to the restaurant just in time to see the waitress finish her shift, I had offered to buy her a drink at a nearby bar, which she had accepted. After buying her enough alcohol to get her intoxicated, I had taken her to an alley way where I drank from her. I wasn't sure what she was expecting from me or whether she was even acknowledged what I was doing, but it was too late to worry. Heidi liked to pick up her meals in one go, me on the other hand, I liked to eat one at a time.

"Whatever," she said holding up a hand and sighing at me. "How was your date with the human?" she asked. She had disapproved of the idea, and had suggested that I just get her intoxicated and then take her back with us to Italy. I had tried that, but Hazel had declined, suspicious as to whom I was. Clever girl.

"I made her cry and she told me never to look at her again," I said sighing. I had felt bad about how Hazel had reacted. I hadn't known how she had felt about the topic and I had never meant to cause her pain, but I decided to give her some time alone before I set my eyes on Hazel Esme Cullen again.

Heidi chuckled, obviously amused by my actions, "Yes, well I suppose that explains it."

"Explains what?"I asked, a sudden surge of panic running over my body. Had Hazel been hurt? Had she done something reckless? Was she okay? Please let her be okay... The sudden thoughts rushed through my mind. It wasn't rational, but I suppose it was because Aro had instructed me to bring her to him, if she had been hurt it would have been my fault and I would have been the one to pay.

"Why she was dragging a suitcase into a cab and going to the airport," Heidi says sighing. I didn't register what was going on around me; I just flew past her and left her to deal with the dead body. I needed to find Hazel.

**Hazel's POV**

"One ticket to Seattle," I told the man behind the counter. Last minute plane announcements blared from the speakers above me, instructing them to board the plane immediately otherwise the plane would take off without them. I needed to get out of here. I just needed to get as far away from this place as possible. It was eleven pm and I supposed it was rather unusual to be buying a plane at this time of night, but I couldn't cope with the fact that I was surrounded by cruel people. I guess I could have sought comfort in Brandon, knowing that he would be there with open arms, but I wasn't going to go running to him just because he would be there for me. He was a lying cheat with a crappy excuse. I entered my pin into the credit card machine, which was almost a third of my monthly allowance gone. Mom might be pissed with me for blowing for hundred dollars on a plane ticket, but I didn't care at the moment, I just wanted to be around familiar faces who I knew weren't lying cheats and my family were the only people who did that.

The guy behind the counter gave my passport back with the ticket to Seattle inside; I thanked him as he helped load my luggage onto the conveyer belt. I made my way though airport security and into the boarding area. I sat down on a chair beside the window gazing at the bright lights from the city in the distance and the dimly lit plane windows, the lights on the plane flashing in the dark. The lights stood out against the dark night and lit up the sky beautifully. I wasn't in the mood to look around duty-free or sample perfumes so I continued to stare wistfully out of the windows, blissfully unaware of the busy airport surroundings around me. It was only then that it occurred to me that I should let my family know that I was making an unexpected visit. I took out my phone from my handbag that Grandma Esme had bought me for my last birthday. I pressed the call button and waited for the ringing to end, but it just went straight to voicemail. I frowned, that was weird. Mom _always _answered. I rang Dad only to find that I had the same result. I rang again and had the same result. By the fourth call he had finally decided to pick up.

"What's wrong Hazel?" Dad sounded quite pissed that I'd phoned, as if he'd been doing something important and I had interrupted.

"Um... I'm coming to Forks. Like now..." I said, nervously waiting for his response seeing as he sounded pissed already.

"What? Why? Now?" his questions came out rushed and filled with suspicion.

"I just need to get away..." I said nervously biting my lower lip.

"Fine," he said sighing. "What time do you land?"

I told him the time printed on my ticket and he immediately said goodbye before I could say anything else. I listened to the pre-recorded message telling me that the other person had cut off. I held the phone close to my chest, trying to fight back the tears. My Dad _never _spoke to me like that, _ever. _I was actually quite shocked to be honest; it was as if he didn't want to talk to me. As if he didn't want me. I didn't want to feel like this, I didn't like it. I felt so alone and so unwanted. And I wondered whether anyone would miss me if I was gone.

**Emmet's POV**

I tapped my fingers against the steering wheel waiting for Hazel to arrive. She had horrible timing, it was a week until we had a new born vampire war and my human daughter had decided to visit. Everyone was agitated and working with werewolves wasn't helping either. According to Hazel's information her flight had landed an hour ago and she still hadn't made an appearance at the parking lot. About fifteen minutes later she came though the parking lot dragging her suitcase wearily behind her. I opened the door of the boot from the car so she could put her suitcase inside before opening the passenger seat and getting inside.

"Sup?" she asked. She didn't sound like her normal self, she sounded upset and had dark rings underneath her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked, wondering whether something had happened.

"Yeah," she said looking at the window, as I started the car.

"So what's with the sudden visit? What about college?"

Judging by her expression, she clearly hadn't thought this through. I sighed. She couldn't just get up and leave like that! I understood she was young and she wanted to have fun, but this was just reckless. I started to give her a lecture about responsibility and thinking before acting for the remainder of the journey to Forks. Hazel remained quiet, her head leaning away from me so I couldn't see her expression. This was unusual again for Hazel, she normally argued back when Rose or I gave her lectures, but she stayed quiet and looked though the window. I gave up halfway through the journey seeing that she wasn't listening. She hadn't gone to sleep and she didn't have her headphones in, she just stayed unresponsive... Something was wrong, but I just didn't have time for this right now.

Eventually I drove in front of the house in Forks, Hazel got out before I even switched off the car. I sighed at her impatience and followed her out of the car to see her getting her suitcase out of the back. That surprised me even more, Hazel _never _carried her own bags, but now she was carrying all three of her own bags, but still hadn't said a word, she just stared down at the floor not making eye contact. She was looking around in her bag pulling out her iPod, plugging in her headphones. Now this seemed like normal behaviour for her. I opened the front door silently and waited for her to get in; she dumped her bags at the foot of the stairs and walked straight into the kitchen, also normal behaviour. The stench of wet dog hit me like a smack in the face. I followed behind her, where the smell of dog got stronger.

Jacob, Sam and two other members of the wolf pack sat at the kitchen table discussing strategies with Jasper. The rest of my family stood close, Bella holding hands with Edward, staring intently at the conversation at the table. Hazel stood at the open fridge, rummaging around; oblivious to the fact that conversation had stopped due to her appearance. Music blasted from her ears as a quiet hum, due to the advanced hearing I could hear the exact words of the heavy screaming that blasted through the headphones. The wolves were staring at her with too much curiosity for my liking, Jacob was practically drooling at the sight of her and the other two looked like they were already imagining various fantasies about her. Sam was the only one who kept his expression neutral, but still stared at her with curiosity. I walked up to her gently pushing down the band of her headphones; she immediately turned around and noticed the people around the room. Embarrassment filling her face, I gestured that she follow me out of the room. She quietly closed the door of the fridge, muttering an apology. Jacob smiled after her, Hazel returned the small smile, but it disappeared as soon as it appeared. Rose gave a stern look of disapproval as she walked out of the room; Hazel dropped her gaze quickly as she met it.

"Sorry," Hazel muttered, once we were out of the room and away from the conversation. She had her head down and her gaze locked on her shoes, her hair hanging loose covering her face. I sighed, that talk in the kitchen was probably important and I should be there to listen. The only problem was that Hazel needed looking after.

"Look, just go upstairs to the spare room and I'll come get you later okay?" I told her, not giving her time to reply as I walked back into the kitchen leaving her alone.

**Hazel's POV**

I didn't have any tears to shed anymore. I was done. I was done with everything and everyone. My family didn't want me here; they all had better things to do. The look my Mom gave me in the kitchen stayed with me. So many different emotions were in that look, disapproval, shame, embarrassment... I just couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't be the person everyone wanted me to. I didn't want to be in New York, and being here didn't make it any better, I just felt worse. Another tear slid down my cheek, I didn't bother wiping it away. There wasn't any point.

"Hazel?" said Aunty Alice, knocking on my door. "Can I come in?"

I sat up from my slouched position on the bed, wiping away at my face. "Um... yeah..." I said, pulling the duvet further up, covering the majority of my face.

Aunty Alice came and sat down on the edge of the bed. Her eyes were wary and had dark circles underneath her eyes, she looked like she hadn't been sleeping very well and her face was pinched into a frown, as it something was wrong. She was staring at me with a frown. It was only then when I realised that I was the problem. _Oh._

"I'm sorry about earlier Hazel, it's just that we've got a problem to sort out and I, _we all_..." she said correcting herself. "Think it's better that you stay somewhere else for a while..." she started saying how it wasn't about me and doesn't change the fact that we all love me and some other bullcrap.

But eventually she left and left a train ticket to Port Angeles for the following morning. Well, that put me in my place.

**Awww, thing's for Hazel are only getting worse. With the Cullens pushing her away, will she seek comfort in someone else... someone who may not be the best thing for her...?**

**_Important note:_********_I've just gone back to school, and it's an important year for me filled with exams. So I'm not going to be able to update as regularly as I normally do. I will continue with this story until the end, but it's just that updates won't be regular as usual. I'll try to update_****at least once a week ****_though._**

**But thanks for reading, hoped you liked it! Please review! I'd love to know what people think and any opinions or thoughts, any guesses of what's going to happen! :)**


	16. Falling Asleep in Your Arms

Chapter 16

**Hazel's POV**

Do you know what? If they didn't want me here, fine. I would go somewhere where I'd at least be wanted by the people around me. Where I wouldn't be seen as a disappointment, an embarrassment or any other name my Mom thought I was. It was five am in Forks and I hadn't been able to get much sleep again, I had been tossing and turning throughout the night, my mind was racing a hundred miles an hour going through everything that had happened in the last week. I just wanted to forget about it, forget about it all and everyone I knew. I wanted to go somewhere where no one knew my name or anything about me and I wouldn't get furiously scrutinized on my past. I hadn't bothered to unpack, there was no point after they had decided to kick me out after a couple of hours, but I had decided to change and I shoved my dirty clothes into a Forever 21 bag and back into my suitcase.

I had called a cab after doing a quick Google search for the nearest cab service and said it would pick me up on the high way just outside of the forest. Who lives in the middle of a fucking forest anyway? I mean, it's so unpractical. It takes ages to find the house and if you ever do decide to leave, it's likely that you get lost on the way out and possibly get eaten by wolves or something. I would refuse any attempt from anyone to give me a lift, they didn't want me here and they wouldn't ever know I was ever here. I was going to Portland just like they wanted me to and I wasn't too sure what I was going to do from there. I didn't want to rely on anyone any longer, meaning that I would have to earn my own money and get a job. I sighed in frustration as I packed my make up bag back into my handbag. Maybe I should have stayed with Alec for a moment longer, he could have sold me to a brothel and then at least I would have had a job. I chuckled despite what was happening, but my smile vanished as soon as I thought of Alec again. I guess I overreacted though, I mean I probably wasn't going to be an Oscar award winning actress not matter how much I tired, he had a point and I was just too oblivious to see it. I bit my lower lip hard as I trudged down the stairs, holding both my bags and slowly wheeling my suitcase along the surface, trying to make minimal noise as possible. I had tried to tidy the spare room as much as possible, trying to reduce the evidence that I had been here.

Nobody had acknowledged my existence as I wheeled myself down to the bottom of the stairs. The living room door was closed but I swear I could faintly hear the buzz of the TV and light seeped from under the gap of the door. Jesus, why were they up at this time to watch TV but couldn't even say goodbye, not that I wanted one anyway. I plugged in my headphones as I dragged my suitcase out of the door as loud music burst into my ears. I closed the door slowly, still hoping someone would offer me a lift or even a safe journey. They didn't. I heard the door click shut in front of me over the loud blare of music, locking me out of the house and giving me no chance of getting back in. I felt a feeling wash over me, as if I was actually being kicked out and actually disowned. I fought back the tears as I gazed upwards at the sky. Clouds covered the sky, hiding the sun. I missed the sun; I hadn't seen it in a long time, being in New York I didn't get as much sun as I wanted.

I walked along the gravel path, my boots crunching against the floor, and soon the house was out of sight and I grew deeper and deeper in the forest, still following the gravel path. I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, it was the feeling I got when I went all the way with Sam in junior year and from then I recognised it as a feeling of uncertainty and the sense that something was wrong. I looked around startled, but only saw the leaves on the trees above me rustling in the wind. I sighed in relief and tightened my scarf around my neck, shaking off the feeling as if someone was following me. I had walked for the duration of another song before the feeling had grown considerably and I was becoming increasingly paranoid. I ripped my headphones off my ears and listened for anything unusual, but my ears just buzzed from the sound of the music. I frowned; still not getting the feeling I was completely alone.

"Anyone there?" I called out hesitantly, feeling stupid that I was calling out in the middle of a forest. I sighed for being so stupid.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you," said a deep voice behind me. I spun around, so startled that I almost fell over my feet. A guy stood about a metre away from me, his hands up in surrender. It was the same guy who had been at the kitchen table yesterday, the one who had smiled at me when I had made a complete idiot of myself. He was tall, defiantly more than six feet, with high cheekbones and short black hair. He was big, and by big I mean _big. _The guy looked like he had been taking steroids since he was twelve and spent most of his time lifting weights. He was ten times the size of me, and I flinched back realising he could probably lift me over his shoulder with one quick swift movement. "I'm not going to hurt you!" he said again, he sounded like he was telling the truth. He had a friendly smile across his face and he looked like he could be trusted, but I had a bad history with strangers.

"Seriously, you really think I want a run down with Emmet if I even lay a finger on you?" he said, still standing where he was, seeing the expression on my face. A slow smile spread across my face remembering when I had first introduced Brandon to my Dad. Brandon had practically shit himself when he had seen my Dad in person. Dad wasn't like your cuddly father type, he didn't look a day over twenty and was twice the size of Brandon, and when he had warned Brandon that if he hurt me once, that he would pay. Brandon had sworn a pact, but didn't ease his discomfort around him, but obviously he had broken his so called 'pact'.

"What are you doing in the middle of a forest anyway?" he asked me, still not moving. I guessed I could trust him, I mean if he was a friend of my family, then I guess he wasn't a serial killer or whatever.

"I need to get to the highway," I told him sighing.

"Come on, I'll show you the way," he said nodding, holding out his hand, a silent invitation that I let him hold my bags. I gave him my suitcase, insisting that I still hold my two bags. We walked side by side, occasionally talking to one another.

"So how do you know my family Jacob?" I asked, keeping my eyes in front.

"We had business, them and my family. Nothing serious," he said shrugging. A silent instruction that I stop questioning the subject. We soon immerged from a cluster of trees and came onto the highway, where a cab was waiting.

"Thank you for showing the way," I say, opening the back seat of the cab and looking up at him.

"You're welcome," he says giving me a small smile. But all of a sudden his jaw clenched and his shoulders tensed, and looked behind him. "You'd better go," he said, looking back at me. "And take care of yourself," he said, giving me a stern look.

I nodded, but slightly suspicious about his actions. He defiantly was hiding something, I just wasn't sure what. We said goodbye as I got into the cab and felt myself grow further and further apart from Forks, my family and everyone I cared about.

**_Later that day..._**

I lost myself in the music. I didn't care about anything other than the music and me. My body responded to the music as if I was being controlled, I was lost and I didn't think I was coming back. My mind was fuzzy and stopped me from thinking about anything too hard. I had arrived in Portland around noon and since then I had got a haircut and found a hotel to stay in. And now I was also too drunk for words and enjoying it a bit too much. I felt someone's grabby hands wrap around my waist, gripping the fabric too hard for my liking. I squirmed away from the touch and elbowed the person hard in the ribs before making my way out of the dance floor, distantly hearing cursing behind me.

I weaved through dancing people and leaned against the bar, holding my hand out for another drink. A new one replaced the old one quickly and I took a sip as my eyes scanned the room, gazing at the surroundings and the people in it. I didn't care about boys tonight, I didn't care about anyone else asides from me tonight, I was going to forget about everyone and how crappy I had been feeling lately and think about me for once. But that all changed once I saw a pale figure leaning against the bar, staring away from me. I frowned recognising exactly which asshole it was. He was beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off him, whether it was because I was drunk, I didn't know, but he was, so beautiful. I loved everything about the way he looked. His hair, his fake purple eyes, everything. And I wanted him, I wanted him now. He was a complete asshole I know, but being around him made everything better. I made my way over to where he was standing, his gaze on the opposite direction. I stared at him for a while; he was oblivious to me staring. I ripped my gaze away and stared blankly in front of me, focusing on a bright light which shone from the dance floor.

"I actually do think you're stalking me you know..." I said, sipping my drink. I could feel his eyes on me, taking me in. It would have normally been an uncomfortable situation, but with Alec I felt protected almost. I liked his presence.

"I told you. I'm not stalking you. I walk into a club in the middle of Portland and you just happen to be there," he said his eyes still on me. I turned around so we had eye contact, his eyes stared into me. They weren't purple anymore, but a dark shade of green and I started to wonder whether they were his real eyes or contacts again. But his eyes were very pretty.

"Right..." I said, starting to smile. "You changed eye colour..." I said, still staring into his eyes, which stared right back at me.

"Yes. And I thought you didn't drink," he said, gesturing to the drink in my hand. A smile spread across my face as I drowned the rest of my drink down, feeling it spread like flames across my throat and then into my stomach, before holding out in front of me, waiting it for it to be filled up again. The guy behind the bar, I felt the glass get heavier and felt his fingers brush against mine as he poured me the drink. I looked up at him, to see that he was looking back at me. I smiled at him, liking the attention. Everybody had been treating me like shit recently and I just liked being noticed. But he quickly went away, making me sad inside. I pouted in disappointment, what was wrong with me? Why didn't he like me? I turned my attention back to Alec, to see that he was still staring at me. It was too much thinking, I didn't like it. I swallowed my newly filled glass, until it was all gone and I felt a bit dizzy. I remembered his previous question.

"I'm so very severely depressed," I said, getting closer to him, wanting his touch. My arm touched the bare skin of his arm, it was cold, but I liked it against my heated skin. I leaned upwards, wanting to get closer to him. I was pressed against his body and the tip of his ear brushed my forehead.

"What's wrong?" he asked me. I felt his arm wrap around my waist, bringing him closer to me. I only got closer to him and let out a moan, liking how he felt against me. I could trust Alec, even though he hurt me once, I liked him and I felt protected around him.

"My boyfriend cheated on me, I'm getting stalked by a stranger, my family don't want me and shipped me off to Portland when I came to visit," I said collapsing against him.

"Who's the stranger?" I felt him say. I leaned upwards to look at him in the eye. I only then realised that his mouth was close to mine.

"I'm looking at him," I murmured, his eyes locked on mine.

He said something quietly. I couldn't hear him over the blare of music, but I frowned up at him before looking down from his green eyes and to his lips. I bit my lower lip slightly, wondering what it would be like to kiss Alec. He still had his arms around me, we were so close, but not close enough. I leaned closer, my hands touching the fabric of his t-shirt, feeling the hard muscular skin underneath. I shuddered, liking how he felt against me.

Suddenly his lips met mine with a force so hard; it took all the breath out of me. His lips were cold, but soft at the same time and it was better that anything I've ever experienced. Alec gripped me tighter; I moaned liking how his touch affected me so much. I wound my arms around his neck, bringing him even closer to me His lips moved against mine, his sweet breath filling my mouth. I could feel Alec moan against me, liking what I did to him. His tongue flicked against mine, I shivered slightly feeling his cold skin brush against mine. His dark hair tangled in my fingers, I liked how his soft hair brushed against my skin. Things were getting heated very quickly, my heart rate speeding to a rate where it almost hurt to breathe.

I pulled away from his mouth, resting my head against his shoulder. My breathing coming out in heavy pants. Once my heart rate had slowed down, I stared back up at Alec, who was staring down at me, his green eyes full of emotion. The music changed into a heavy bass song.

"I like this song," I murmured. I looked back at Alec, his eyes staring back into mine. I slid my arms down his neck and gripped his wrists, pulling him towards the dance floor. He followed; the space around us grew tighter. All I could think about was how much I liked his body against mine as we danced and how his arms were wrapped around me.

My head sank onto Alec's shoulder, my eyes closing. I was tired and I liked Alec against me as I did so. I could feel myself being dragged and the temperature change, it was cold. I snuggled closer to Alec, liking how he tightened his grip around me and how I felt protected around him.

I felt myself being dragged away further and further, not aware of what was happening around me and not caring. I felt myself collapse onto something comfortable. I hid my face is the comfort it provided. I could feel Alec's gaze on me, he was sitting right next to me and I could feel his scent wrap around me. I wasn't sure what was happening, but it was as if everything was piling on top of me and it was just about to come down.

"Alec," I murmured. I wondered whether he could help me with my problems. I wanted someone there for me, and maybe Alec was it.

"Yes Hazel?" he said, his voice clear and soft.

"Forget it," I said lifting my head to look at him. Alec couldn't help me, how could he? He didn't know the first thing about me. I hadn't realised I had been crying until I felt the tears fall down my face. Alec moved closer to me, his cold hand brushing against my eye. I froze, realising what he was doing, my eyes meeting his.

"Alec..." I murmured, shaking with fear. I couldn't deal with this anymore, feeling so shit about myself. Then I felt myself being surrounded by Alec and his soft smell, his strong arms, his hands gently stroking my hair. I just let the tears fall, not being able to hold anything in anymore. He rocked me back and forth until I felt myself drift away, my tears drying on my cheek. I knew I had only known Alec for a few days, but it felt like I had known him for longer. As if I had always known him and I was just beginning to discover who he truly was, and who we really were.

**I just want to dedicate this chapter to my amazing best friend who is 16 today! Just wanted to say you're an amazing best friend, and I just hoped you had an amazing birthday! :)**

**Thanks for reading, I hoped you liked it! Please review, I'd love to know what people think and any other comments or suggestions, so please review! **


	17. Drunken Nights and Vampires

Chapter 17

**Alec's POV**

The room was heavy with the beat of rap music. The harsh words and aggressive tone of the music made it hard for the humans to hear one another, but communication wasn't the purpose of the evening. I made my way to the bar where I leaned against it and gazed at the dancing bodies in front of me, ignoring the bartender's question of whether I 'wanted an alcoholic beverage'. The lights were dim and different coloured spotlights beamed in different directions of the room.

Hazel was impossible to keep track of! Literally, I had visited every terminal at the airport, looking for the dark haired beauty that was Hazel Cullen. I had eventually found her gazing out of the widow, oblivious to the world around her. I liked that about her, the way she could just switch off and forget about her problems. I was almost mesmerised just watching her, she was so beautiful and once I got close enough her scent was just exhilarating. I had sat at the back of the plane she was on to Seattle, she hadn't slept for a second while she was on the flight, and instead had her arms wrapped about her knees and her head against the seat and her music blaring out from her headphones on her ears, staring out of the window again. I was seated at the opposite isle but at the back, so I had a clear view of her at all times, and frankly I was worried about her. What I had said to her genuinely seemed to upset her, more than it should but I intended to make it up to her. Not only because if I didn't, she wouldn't come to Italy with me and Aro would kill me, but I felt bad for hurting her. Someone had picked her up from the airport; I think it was one of the Cullens. I had followed on foot behind them, which was not only unpractical, but a complete waste of energy. But I had no other choice but to follow on foot, seeing as I had no other source of transportation. They had led me to a rundown American town in the middle of a forest; Hazel had left the following day, due to possible boredom, and had gotten a train to Portland. And here I was, in a nightclub in the middle of the city hoping to take that beautiful girl to Italy with me.

Good God, where was she? There was roughly a thousand people here and I had followed Hazel here from the outside of her hotel. I had waited an hour before entering the club, making sure she wouldn't see me and know she was completely out of sight. I let out a groan from the back of my throat, frustrated at the situation. I suppose I would just have to wait here if she ever decided she wanted a drink, and I knew she was staying too, so I guess there was still hope. I let my mind wander away from Hazel for a moment, and let it settle on a group of girls across the bar, catching the eye of a tall blonde dressed like she lived at a brothel. I smirked at her, watching as the blood rushed to her cheeks gave me a sense of satisfaction. I wasn't hungry, but I found it fun to poke around with my food before taking more than I needed. I continued to stare at the blonde, watching her giggle with her friends, glancing at me between giggles. My ego increased at every giggle.

"I actually do think you're stalking me you know..." said a drunken voice at my side. I tore my gaze away from the blonde and to a very intoxicated Hazel beside me. She was looking straight ahead and had a drink in her hand, which she sipped at a steady pace. Her long thick chocolate brown hair was slightly frizzy and damp with sweat due to the head of the club; she had got a haircut since I had last seen her and now had a full fringe covering her forehead. She looked good, but I missed seeing all of her beautiful face. She wore a black playsuit, leaving her arms and legs bare shimmering with sweat when the lights shone on her caramel coloured skin. She smelt better than ever, I had to stop myself from sinking my teeth into her this second.

"I told you. I'm not stalking you. I walk into a club in the middle of Portland and you just happen to be there," I told her, as she turned around to look me in the eye. I kept my stare on her steady, taking every inch of her in. She was just breathtakingly beautiful. Her eyes were wide and excited, outlined with numerous coats of black eye make-up, which had smudged slightly under her eyes due to the heat and sweat. Her eyes sparkled in the light, the green and gold in her hazel eyes almost glowing. I could stare at her eyes all day and not get bored.

"Right..." she said, the corners of her mouth pulling up into a smile. "You changed eye colour..." she said noticing my eyes, which were now a dark shade of green. They had originally been a pale green, but over the red, they were a dark shade of emerald.

"Yes. And I thought you didn't drink," I said, nodding at the half empty drink in her hand. A slow smile spread over her face as she turned away from me and drowned the drink in a quick gulp before holding out to the bar tender for another one. He quickly poured her another one and took more time than necessary handing it to her, he was staring at her intensely, Hazel responded with a slow grin, it was slow and seductive and I really wished she wouldn't do that. I gave the bartender a glare that could kill, he quickly left Hazel with her drink and went away. Hazel pouted, disappointed by the loss of attention. She turned back to me, drowning the entire glass of alcohol before answering.

"I'm so very severely depressed," she said edging closer towards me, her bare arms brushing mine. Her skin was warm and I liked the feel of her against me. She leaned up so her sweet warm breath brushed over my skin, causing me shudder slightly. Her voice was seductive and like silk against my skin, obviously the intake of alcohol had affected her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, she was standing close enough to me so her body was pressed against me slightly and her hair brushed against the side of my face. I hesitantly wrapped my arm around her waist, holding her closer to me. She only snuggled closer to me, letting out a pleasant sigh.

"My boyfriend cheated on me, I'm getting stalked by a stranger, my family don't want me and shipped me off to Portland when I came to visit," she said, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Who's the stranger?" I managed to choke out, intoxicated by the close proximity and what it did to my body. She leaned upwards to look at me in the eyes, her face only inches from mine.

"I'm looking at him," she murmured, her eyes locked on mine.

"Surely, we know each other better than that Hazel," I don't know whether her little human ears had heard me over the blare of music because she frowned up at me before looking down from my eyes and the lower half of my face, still looking at me. I frowned slightly, my gaze moving down to her lips. She was biting down on her lower lip, casing the blood to pale but the rest of her mouth was pink and I wondered what they would feel like against my skin. Her scent had practically blinded me, she smelt so good! My bare arms were still wound around her, she leaned closer to me, her hands trailing against the front of my t-shirt, the warmth spread through the thin material and warmed the cold untouched skin underneath.

I couldn't control it anymore. Whatever it was, I couldn't keep it at bay any longer. Whatever it was, lust, love whatever I didn't care, I _needed _her. I needed her now. My lips met hers with fierceness. Her lips were soft, just like I suspected. I gripped her tighter against me, careful not to hurt her. She moaned against me, her hands tightening against my neck, bringing me closer to her. Her lips moved against mine, her warm breath filling my mouth. A moan filled my mouth and into hers, happy with the pleasure she brought to me. She shivered slightly when my tongue met hers, I was vaguely aware of her hands knotting in my hair, but I was too focussed with the pleasure in my mouth.

Hazel abruptly pulled away from me; I let out an exasperated sigh, disappointed with the loss of contact. She was breathing in heavy pants, still clinging to me. _Oh, she needed oxygen. _ A wave of relief washed over me, happy that I hadn't done anything wrong or hurt her in any way. She looking back at me, her lips parted and slightly wet. The music changed into a heavier beat and so did Hazel's attention to me.

"I like this song," she absentmindedly murmured. She looked back at me, her eyes a silent plead before sliding her arms down from my neck and gripping the bare skin of my arms and half pulling me to the centre of the dance floor. I followed, unsure of what to expect. Soon we were surrounded by dancing bodies; the air was humid due to the sweat and heat of the bodies. Hazel danced against me, her arms around my neck, her body moving against me and to the heavy beat of the music. I wrapped my arms around her waist, not sure of what to do. But soon I got into the beat of the music and we danced together as the music continued to change throughout the night.

It must have been a couple of hours until Hazel's movements got slower and her head drooping against my shoulder. I supposed it was time for her to get some rest. I carefully led her away from her from the writhing bodies until we were out of the heated building and into the cold air outside. Hazel winced when the temperature changed, nestling closer to me despite the fact that I was colder than the air, but she somehow found comfort in me. It send a warm feeling across my chest, it was nice. Being around Hazel made me feel better.

I had quickly found a flat to rent in the short amount of time I had spent here. It was modern, complete with furniture and gadgets. Hazel was too intoxicated for me to leave her alone and I had to make sure she didn't do anything she would later regret, giving me no option but to take her back to my place. Her eyes were half open, gazing at her surroundings. I had almost carried her back to my flat. She slumped against me when we were stood inside the elevator; Hazel murmured something, her speech too slurred for me to understand what she was saying. We arrived at the top floor and I gently held onto her as I unlocked the door to my apartment and led her in. Hazel immediately collapsed onto the couch unlatching herself from me and burying her face into the arm rest of the sofa. I sat on the couch next to her, watching her warily. I wondered what she was thinking, not just about me but everything what was going on, I wanted to know what she thought. She interested me, sparking curiousity within me that no one has ever sparked within me. But in her intoxicicated state, she was in no state to. I suppose people got this intoxicicated to forget about her problems and I wanted to know what troubled her so.

"Alec," she murmured, still hiding her face. I blinked; surprised that she had said my name, surprised that she had even remembered my name whilst so intoxicated. I hadn't misheard her; her voice was clear and unmistakeable.

"Yes Hazel?" I asked, liking how her name sounded on my tongue.

"Forget it," she said lifting her head, so she was upright, her head leaning against the back of the couch. But I wouldn't, her eyes were wet and tears stained her face causing her make up to run down her face. She looked so sad, so alone, so... afraid. No, I would not forget it. I scooted closer to her, my hand gently wiping away a tear that welled up from the corner of her eye. She froze, her eyes meeting mine.

"Alec..." she murmured, her voice shaking, biting her lower lip trembling. I couldn't take it anymore watching her suffer, I scooted closer to her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders bringing her to my chest. Her tears fell silently, staining my t-shirt, feeling my shirt get wet. But I didn't care; I didn't care about anything other than Hazel. I rocked her gently back and fro, hoping it would comfort her somehow. We stayed like that for a while, eventually her sobs quietened down and all I could feel was her quiet breathing against me. She was asleep against me.

She would be more comfortable lying down on a bed, warmer too. I gently picked her up, one of my hands holding her knees and the other behind her back, carrying her bridal style to the bed. I gently laid her down on the bed, the city lights twinkling through the windows. I gazed down at her, she looked so peaceful asleep, she looked so young as if all the worries had been wiped away from her face. The moonlight shone down at her, giving her a beautiful glow. She was so beautiful; I had never seen anyone so beautiful.

It was only then when I thought about Aro wanting her. I hadn't asked why he had requested I bring him to her, but whatever his reasons they can't be good. I knew for a fact he wouldn't want a sit down and a little chat, there was a high possibility that he would kill her, and I would have to stand there and watch at Hazel's expense. I wouldn't do that, I couldn't do that. I wouldn't let him hurt her. I wouldn't let _anyone _hurt her. I would protect her, I would protect her starting now and I would protect her with my life. And there was only one thing I could do to protect her.

I climbed myself on top of the bed and on top of Hazel, feeling the weight of her body beneath me. I rested my hands on either side of her waist. My mouth made contact with her neck, feeling the blood pumping under her permeable skin. I kissed her neck before I bit into her, breaking the skin and feeling the blood pour out. I groaned tasting the sweet blood running into my mouth. My God, this was better than normal blood. Hazel's blood was better than normal blood. I whimper escaped Hazel's mouth, God knows what she was thinking, but I felt my power creep around her until she was unaware of what was happening and her body was limp under me. My teeth hadn't left her neck and I could feel the venom seeping into her. I licked across the wound, sealing it close and ending her life as a human.

I gazed down at Hazel, realising what my moment of madness had done to her. I had turned Hazel Cullen into a vampire.

***Dramatic music* Anyone expecting that...? Hazel's officially a vampire, but what will Alec do with her? Would he just be a traitor and hand her to Aro? And how will the Cullens react to Hazel's transformation, but will they even notice with the new born battle that's happening...?**

**I'm not sure when I'm going to update again, going to be pretty busy for the next few weeks... So I'll just leave you all with a shocking cliffhanger...**

**Thank you so much for reading, I hoped you liked it! Please review, I'd love to know what people thought of the chapter, especially the ending and what you think is going to happen next :)**


	18. Waking Up

Chapter 18

**Alec's POV**

She was so beautiful. It was all I could think about as I stared at her still body laid on the bed. The transformation was almost complete; she only had a couple more hours to go. I refused to watch Hazel go through the pain that I once did, and not being able to do anything about it, so I had used my power on her. It was crept around her like a blanket of black smoke; her face was free of creases of pain and had paled considerably. I would miss the caramel honey tone of her skin, she was almost olive skinned now. Her exposed skin looked smoother than it had been before, and I had to fight the urge to stroke it. Even though she wouldn't be aware, it felt wrong to me. I wouldn't do it to anyone else, so why Hazel? What I was feeling, I hadn't felt this way towards anyone else before, so why Hazel? I couldn't fall for her I just couldn't. Aro would kill me if he found out, which he would. But I wouldn't let him touch her, if he dared lay a finger on Hazel I swear I would leave his guard as soon as I could. But I suppose Aro would allow Hazel's presence as long as I stayed. He tolerated Afton as long as Chelsea stayed around, I suppose that could happen between with me and Hazel. But what had I done? My moment of madness to turn Hazel into a vampire had more cons than pros to count. Despite my efforts to protect her, turning her just made her vulnerable. As a newborn she had no chance of going against the Cullens, let alone the Volturi. Aro would find it even easier to kill her than if she was human, I had basically sentenced her to death. I mean what else would he want her for? But maybe if he had used her power on her, he would see just how oblivious Hazel really was and let her go. Maybe then she would have a normal human life, she would probably forgive Brandon and they would grow old together and get married and have a life. Perhaps she would even peruse a career in acting, I would watch whatever film she would star in despite the genre.

Her hair had smoothed out and fell across her body and onto the bed sheets in gentle waves, now even slightly longer than before. Her long dark brown hair had darkened and was now a dark shade of mahogany. Her hair was now stronger and thicker and less frail. She looked less frail, like she could be independent, as if she didn't need me anymore and for some reason that hurt more than it ever should. Hazel didn't need protecting, she was almost an adult and I barely knew her, though it felt that I had known her for a lifetime. I shuddered remembering what that blonde boy was doing to her after Hazel left the bar. She would probably want revenge on him, and her boyfriend. I chuckled at the thought of Hazel snapping their necks. She was adorable when she was angry, rather like an agitated kitten, I found it rather attractive to be honest. Her vampire self would be even more irritable. I would miss her eyes. I would miss the way they stared at me, a crease forming between her eyebrows when she was trying to figure something out or concentrating really hard. I smiled remembering when she asked whether I was a drug dealer.

Hazel whimpered again, causing me to focus back to her present state. I glanced at the clock on the far side of the wall; a couple of hours had gone by since I had last checked the time before I calculated that Hazel would have to wake up soon. The transformation was nearly complete and Hazel looked every bit the vampire. Her soft pink lips had paled slightly and I wondered if they would feel different from our last kiss. I could still feel her lips on mine and I earned for the feeling again. I stroked my bottom lip, closing my eyes, reminiscing the moment of bliss. The ringing of my mobile phone interrupted my fantasy; I mentally cursed whoever was ringing at this god forsaken minute. But my eyes widened in shock once I saw who was calling. Why would she be calling now? She knew I was under orders and she would never try to disrupt Aro's orders, despite what was going on.

"Jane?" I almost questioned, not believing my twin sister was calling me.

"Yes Alec, Jane," she replied in a bored tone. "I know you're seducing the Cullen's stupid human spawn but I need you in Forks. We have a newborn army we need to pretend we didn't know about," she said sighing, I could practically hear her rolling her eyes. I was about to protest and tell her no before the phone went dead, leaving me with no choice but to go to Forks.

I glanced at Hazel on the bed, she would be awake soon and she would want blood. Human blood. I suppose I would have to go to Forks, Jane angry wasn't such a good thing. But I couldn't leave Hazel alone to discover what monstrosity she had become, and she would have a meltdown and an angry new born would be worse than an angry Jane. The last time I had not seen an intoxicated Hazel, she was angry and never wanted me to set my eyes on her. Those feelings would be true and probably still be branded in her brain, if she might know who I was; those feelings would still be with her, if not that strong. And she would hate me for it. She would hate every inch of me for cursing her with a life of immortality, I couldn't let that happen. No, instead she would put all that hate into someone who deserved it. Someone who hid who they really were to a girl that was family to them. She would resent the Cullens, and they deserved every bit of hatred she received.

I was still staring at Hazel, I wouldn't let my power on her fade until I was positive she was free of pain, I wouldn't allow her to go through any amount of pain, I didn't care how little. She would wake up dehydrated, and I didn't want her to go through that either. I sighed as I got out of the chair I had been sitting in for the past two and a half days; still leaving Hazel blanketed with my power, and walked out of the room to retrieve a blood bag from the fridge. I preferred the blood warm, but it was refreshing cold, I warmed it up in the microwave if I wanted it warm. I walked back to Hazel, at a quicker speed than a human but slower than a vampire. I stood beside her on the bed, taking in her beautiful state at a closer perspective. I took an unnecessary breath in, bracing myself. I gently ripped open the blood bag, careful not to spill any blood before placing it at Hazel's lips. A few drops fell into her slightly open mouth, going down her delicate throat. I squeezed the bag tighter against her unconscious lips, causing more blood to go into her. Hazel bit into the bag, I blinked in surprise as Hazel took more and more blood until the bag was clear of blood. I lifted the empty bag away from her lips, scrunching it into a ball and throwing it against the far side of the room. Blood was smeared across her lips and trailed down her chin.

"Come of Hazel, we're going on an adventure," I said, picking her up bridal style and carrying her to my car.

**_Later that day..._**

"I'll see you soon Hazel. I promise," I said, as I kissed her forehead and placed her on the doorstep. I reluctantly unwound my arms around her waist, before staring down at her for once last time. I sped back to my car, with unnecessary speed and I felt my power on Hazel fade.

**Hazel's POV**

I was head down on what felt like the floor or some other uncomfortable surface. Oh God, how drunk was I last night? I don't remember the majority of last night, except alcohol. I remembered lots of alcohol. I half expected my head to be going through WWIII, but I was calm and relaxed. I blinked a few times, before getting up into an upright position, running my fingers through my hair. I frowned; my movements were usually clumsy and jerky when I was drunk, but instead they were graceful and flew through my body like liquid. I felt good... too good... I frowned again, _God, what had I taken last night? _My hair felt different too, more... silky? Was that the word? Wow, must have gotten a hair transplant of something. My bangs had grown out too, they were now feathered across the sides of my face, yup must have gotten a hair transplant. I sighed and looked around my surroundings, only to frown and become even more confused then I was before. Was I in Forks? No that really couldn't be possible. I sighed again and hugged my knees against my chest, sitting on a hard surface, my head resting on my knees, my hair swinging around me. I stayed like that for what felt like a few minutes, the wind blew against me, but didn't even cause goose bumps to arise on my skin.

"Hazel?" a voice interrupted my moment of thoughtlessness. I glanced upwards to see Mom, Dad, Grandma Esme, Uncle Jasper and Auntie Alice all gawping at me as if they had never seen me before.

"Yes, I'm dressed inappropriately and I just got back. Go judge me," I snapped. My voice surprised me, it was harsher than normal and was colder than what I intended, but I didn't care. I didn't care that I had interrupted whatever 'business' they had with Jacob. I didn't care that they were all ashamed and disappointed of me. I didn't care that I was just a stupid whore who let anyone walk over her. I just didn't _care _anymore. I sighed, ignoring their stares and stood up, my playsuit only reaching mid thigh as I waited agitated for one of them to open the door of the house so I could get inside.

I walked in the house, the bare skin of my arm accidently brushing against Grandma Esme's hand. I could feel the silent looks they were giving each other behind me. I clenched my jaw, pissed off about how easily I was provoked. I walked over to the living room where I sprawled across the couch, my legs stretched out in front of me and my back against the arm rest. I reached over to the coffee table where I reached for the TV remote and flicked through the six hundred channels that were available to me, I settled for an episode of Keeping Up With The Kardashians. I turned up the volume, trying to block out the hushed whispers in the background, probably some new excuse to send me away.

"Hazel..." I heard Dad come up behind me, standing beside the couch. The hushed whispers had silenced, they probably wanted to see how I reacted.

"No, you cannot watch the Lakers game," I snapped, again too harsh for my intention, but I was past caring after the disapproving look he gave me after I walked into their 'important' meeting in the kitchen two days ago.

"Hazel honey, we need to talk..." he said in a softer tone, obviously my hash tone hadn't offended him. He probably just wanted me away from the state.

"Fine," I finally snapped. "I'll just go back to New York, and you can never see me again, how's that?" I snapped, throwing the remote onto the couch with unnecessary force before getting up and storming off in the direction of the stairs, my hair whipping around me. But instead I felt a strong grip around my shoulders and hold me tightly. I snarled, since when did I _snarl? _Wow, I must be more pissed than usual. I wriggled against Uncle Jasper's grip, though it didn't get any looser, in fact it did the opposite, it just got tighter.

"Calm down Hazelnut," Uncle Jasper murmured, and I did exactly that. A wave of relief washed over me, replacing the built up anger in me with a calm feeling. I relaxed underneath his grip, until his grip on me loosened, though he kept a steady hold on me and sat me down on a leather arm chair. I collapsed onto the chair, feeling myself sink into the leather seat, everyone's eyes were on me. I glared back skeptically.

"Well go on then," I snarled, the calm-happy feeling now gone leaving my pissed off state before in its place. "Make up some bullshit excuse about how you want me gone." They all stared blankly at me.

"Sweetheart, what happened?" Grandma Esme said in a soft whisper, stepping out of Mom's shadow, who was staring at me like... I couldn't read her expression, but it was no doubt it was embarrassment. I could feel my face soften, I couldn't be mad at Grandma Esme, how could I? Grandma Esme made me cookies. I suppose she was referring to last night. I rubbed my eyes, even though I didn't feel tired and thought about it a while before shrugging.

"I don't know. I can't remember last night... I was drunk I guess..." I said sighing, looking down, settling back against the chair, watching their expressions grow worried.

"Last night?" Uncle Jasper asked surprised, edging closer towards me.

"Yeah last night. I was at some club in Portland, it was the day after you kicked me out," I said shrugging, surprised at their short term memory.

"Sweetheart, you've been gone for five days," Grandma Esme said. I blinked, surprised at the ridiculousness of it.

"No... I've been gone for two days..." I said, shaking my head.

"Look..." said Uncle Jasper, showing me the date on his iPhone.

"Well, I was probably passed out for a while," I say shrugging, before turning my attention back to the TV.

"Hazel, who were you with?" Mom questioned, edging closer to Dad, gripping his arm. I shrugged again. Get to terms with it Mom, your kid was an alcoholic whore. They fired a few more questions at me, before I finally turned unresponsive and stared at the adventures of Kim, Kourtney and Khloe.

"Hazel, do you notice anything different about yourself?" Mom asked. I sighed and looked at her. Jesus, was it so hard to shut up when someone was watching reality TV?

"No," I replied curtly, glaring at her.

"Just look at yourself in the mirror," she said, handing me a hand mirror. I glared at her, but took the mirror from her, hoping it would end the endless questions.

I stared at my reflection, blinking a few times. Well, this was unexpected. I didn't have a tattoo covering half my face like I almost expected, instead what stared back at me, didn't really look like me. _She _has pale brown honey skin. Mine was a brighter shade of bronze. _She _has silky waves of dark chocolate brown hair, which looked healthy with every strand. Mine was an average shade of brown hair, with dry, damaged ends. _My _eyes were hazel, with green and gold bits. _Her _eyes were a startling shade of red, red as in red. _My eyes were red._

"What happened to me?" I asked, my voice uneasy. Uncle Jasper edged towards me, carefully as if I were a ticking time bomb.

"You're a vampire Hazel. You're a vampire, just like me, just like Mom and just like Dad," he said slowly, waiting for me to digest the bit of information he told me.

"Don't bullshit me," I snapped, shaking my head. "You think this is funny?" I said, seeing his emotionless expression. I looked up at Dad and Mom who were staring at me from behind him. "My eyes are red. Not _bloodshot _red. My eyes are _fucking red. _So don't give me any crap about being a fucking _vampire! Jesus,_" I exclaimed.

"Look, I know this is crazy. But think about this. We never sleep, we never eat and our eyes are gold. Just think about that Hazel" said Uncle Jasper, crouching down, so we were eye level. I shook my head, glaring at him.

"No, you're being stupid. Vampires aren't real. This isn't Dracula for crying out loud," I snapped, shaking off the stupid idea and returning my attention back to the TV, which was now playing the credits. I sighed, pissed off that I missed the show.

"Hazel, just hold this for a second," says Aunty Alice speaking for the first time. She was holding a blood bag in her hands. Let me make that even clearer, she had a freaking _blood bag_ in her hand. I flinched seeing her walking towards me. I _fainted _at the sight of blood; no way in hell was she bringing that _thing_ anywhere near me. She brought it as close to me as Uncle Jasper was standing; I held my breath, waving my hand at her, trying to get her to go away from me. When she didn't move, I started screaming at her, traumatised by the whole thing. I should have been crying, but I couldn't get the tears to form in my eyes.

Eventually Uncle Jasper got her to go away, and I stared after her, to make sure her and her blood bag were gone. Everyone left my alone after that, though I could feel their eyes watching my every move. I hadn't registered their bizarre explanation, and I wasn't going to. I ignored their hushed whispers and nervous glances at me. Eventually the hushed whispers grew louder into the full blown talking. I tore my gaze away from the TV to see Grandpa Carlisle, Uncle Edward and his girlfriend, whose name I distinctively remembered but couldn't put my finger on, all taking to Uncle Jasper, Auntie Alice and Grandma Esme. Uncle Edward and Grandpa Carlisle were staring back at me with shock. But I didn't return their stares; instead my gaze was locked on his girlfriend. God, she smelt amazing. Not her perfume or anything, but I had this instinct to have her. It was like a smack on the face, she just smelt so _good. _I let out an involuntary moan, as I felt everyone's gazes focus on me. I _needed her_. I wasn't sure what it was, but I needed her. Then I pounced on her, before I could even register what I was doing.

**What do you think? Do you like vampire Hazel? And I'm guessing people pretty much hate Alec... I'm going to leave you with a cliffhanger, will Hazel attack Bella...?**

**Thanks for reading, I hoped you liked it! Please review! I'd love to know what people's opinion's are on this chapter and the story in general, and especially what you think of Alec and Hazel, does he really have feelings for her or is he just using her?**

**And anyone think Hazel might have a special power...? Just wondering... Maybe she will... Please review :)**


	19. The Truth Finally Comes Out

Chapter 19

**Hazel's POV**

The impact of the mirror crashing against me was the first thing I felt as I flew across the room. Broken shards of glass and mirror scattered around me, my hands brushing against the sharp edges. The touch should have left my skin being ripped apart or pierced by the sharp edges, but I didn't feel any sort of pain. I was face down, my hair covering my view, stopping me from seeing the shocked faces of everybody. I could faintly hear the door close in the room and I could feel eyes on me. What had I done?

"Hazel?" I felt someone murmur beside me. All I could hear was buzzing in my ears; I blinked slowly, feeling the impact leaving my mind confused. I felt someone stroke my hair, murmuring my name again. I should have felt pain, I should have felt _something, _but I didn't. I didn't feel anything. I slowly got up; testing to see whether there was any shock on pain, my bare arms brushing against the broken pieces of glass and mirror. There was none. I stared upwards to see everyone gawping at me, I had an instinct to glare at them, but I was too confused as to what had happened. Everyone was present, asides from Edward and his girlfriend, the smell was gone too. I missed it. Instead I just stared blankly around, taking in the broken mirror, the broken glass vases and the scattered flowers.

"What happened?" I asked, wondering why I was in my current state. Everyone exchanged looks; I fought back another glare, prioritising an explanation over my limited control over my snappy behaviour. I ran a hand through my hair, waiting for an answer but everyone kept quiet, still staring at me. I frowned as I let my head fall, brushing my hands over a rose which was in a broken glass vase. I hadn't noticed how pretty flowers were, they were so bright, so fragrant, so elagant. Now I understood why people liked flowers so much, they were so simple, yet so pretty. My fingers stroked the soft petals of the rose, the red made my skin look paler than usual. I frowned at the sight, and started to contemplate the contrast.

"Hazel?" I heard a quiet voice above me. I tore my gaze away from the pretty flower by my size and to Uncle Jasper glowering above me. I stared upwards at him to see him looking sympathetically down at me; maybe he knew that I felt embarrassed as I broke the mirror and vases. He bent down so we were sitting directly in front of each other. I stared cautiously at him until he brought another blood bag out, only then I started screeching. I felt a strong pair of arms grip the sides of my arms, I fought against the grip, but they only got tighter as another wave of calmness rolled over me, just as it had before. I held my breath as my gaze locked at the bag in Uncle Japer's hands, by body slightly trembling with fear.

"Now, I need you to listen to me," Uncle Jasper started, I didn't dare move my eyes away from the blood bag in his hands, scared as to whether it could possibly come bite my head off. "This is going to sound crazy to you, but I need to so smell the blood and I want you to tell me what you think, okay?" he said, bringing the blood bag closer towards me. I flinched against someone holding me from behind; I was too focused on the blood and what Uncle Jasper was doing to acknowledge who it was. I felt my eyes grow wide as the blood was now inches away from my face. I should have been screaming, I should have been terrified but no, instead the smell of something sweet and something potent hit me in the face like a smack. I blinked a few times before letting out the breath I hadn't realised I had been holding. I watched the smell get closer to me as the blood got closer; I felt my mouth part slowly, my front teeth sinking into my bottom lip. The feeling was odd, it felt as if I was biting into rock instead of flesh, but I didn't care, all I cared about was the smell. It was under my nose now and it was all I could think about. I was vaguely aware of Uncle Jasper saying something in the background, but my mind was fuzzy all I cared about was the blood in front of me. I was bored of Uncle Jasper's blabbering; all I wanted was the blood. I hesitantly held my hands out as I felt the bag come into my grasp. It was warm and felt thick within the bag, and then it was mine. I held it with both hands, gripping it lightly. My mind was fixated on the idea of what it would be like in my mouth, and then it was.

It was... nice. I couldn't put it into words but it felt like relief, as if I had been holding from a cliff and drinking the blood was like finally knowing I had been rescued. I felt it drip down the side of my mouth and onto the skin on my collarbone, staining my black clothing red. I felt my fall against me, hiding my face from the staring eyes. It was all gone after a while. There wasn't even a small bit of evidence to show that the bag once contained blood, it was just clear plastic. It was only then when I had registered what I had just done.

**Rosalie's POV**

Watching my human daughter drink from a blood bag, wasn't exactly what I had expected her to be doing when she was nineteen years old. I knew I appeared to be disappointed in Hazel for the endless drunken parties, but I never wanted her to know about vampires, let alone be one. It hurt me to see her like this, so confused and afraid. She hadn't even known what was happening to her, I felt sympathy for my baby girl as she drank blood for the first time. Hazel stared at the empty blood bag in her hands as we gave her time to realise what she had done. She blinked slowly, taking in the truth.

"What did I do?" Hazel murmured, biting her lower lip again. She did that when she felt her emotions take a turn for the worse.

"It's okay," Jasper told her in a calming voice in front of her. Jasper was best suited with dealing with Hazel, a new born could be easily agitated and a simple action could leave them murderous. I couldn't believe that implied to my daughter now. A new born. I never dreamed I would be referring to her in a vampire form, but here I was doing exactly that. I met Emmet's gaze beside Hazel, he tried to give me a smile that said 'everything would be okay', but we both knew nothing would ever be the same again. We had lost our daughter to a curse that should have ended both our lives. I saw Emmet leave Hazel's side and came to stand beside me; I didn't think Hazel would go on a rampage soon, especially being so close to Jasper.

But the question still remained, who had turned Hazel? When we had returned from Victoria's attempt to make a new born army, the last thing I had expected was to see my teenage daughter sat at the doorstep as a newly turned vampire. Maybe this was Victoria's doing? Her pathetic excuse of a revenge, if it was, then I had no sympathy for her as I watched her being ripped apart limb by limb.

**Hazel's POV**

This couldn't be happening. This seriously _could not _be happening. I was a freaking vampire. I think I was going crazy, this stuff wasn't real, none of it was. Everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours was crazy, this whole idea was just bizarre, it wasn't real, it _couldn't_ be real.

"Think about it, have you ever seen us eat? Ever seen us sleep? Have we even aged? None of us look a day over twenty, we haven't aged a day all the time you've known us," Uncle Jasper explained.

I stared at the chipped nail polish on my fingers and the realisation hit me like I brick through a glass window. How could I have been so naive? So oblivious? So... stupid. I was a indulgent, self absorbed little brat, trapped in my own little bubble of me to realise the people I had called family for the past nineteen years were actually blood drinking vampires. It was obvious that there wasn't something right with my family. Their youthful appearances, the unnatural eye colour, the pale skin everything about them screamed unusual, I was just too stupidly oblivious to see. I stopped listening to the flow of information Uncle Jasper provided and let my mind wonder.

I was a vampire. It became evident I was a vampire now. The clarity in my senses, the red eyes, the pale skin, not to mention the blood was all proof that I was no longer human. It was understandable why they had hidden the vampirism from me, they wanted me to have a normal life, I got that and I respected that choice because they were right, I didn't want to know. I was quite happy going to parties and getting drunk with my friends, I didn't do out of the ordinary. The most scandalous my life got was the new issue of Us Weekly. Then I remembered my urge to drink from Edward's girlfriend, she was so obviously human. She must be freaking out at my attempt to attack her.

"What about Edward's girlfriend?" I asked, interrupted causing Uncle Jasper to stop his speech about life about being a vampire. His blank face stared back at me, as if he was silently asking 'what about her?'

"I tried to attack her, she must be freaking out, I need to apologise-" But I didn't need to finish my sentence, the guilty expressions on everyone's faces said all I needed to hear.

"You told her. You told her, but you didn't tell me," I said, staring right at my parents across the room. "You told her, but you didn't tell me," I repeated, seeing the conformation on their faces.

They told _her. _But I was _family._ Didn't that mean anything to them? I felt almost heartbroken; they had hid _everything _from me, as if I didn't deserve to know. But I guess I didn't, I mean I didn't deserve to know what their 'business' with Jacob and his family was, how did I deserve to know this. But Edward's girlfriend? She got to know just because they were going out, how long had they even been going out, two years? I had known my family my whole life; they were the part of me. They were the people who made me who I am now, but they didn't trust me enough to let me in on the family secret, well I guess that put me in my place.

I got up from my cross legged position on the floor, broken shards of glass shattering onto the floor with me.

"Hazel..." I heard Mom call as I walked past her and towards the stairs. But I ignored her pleas to listen to their lame excuses. I had enough of their lies. Stony silence echoed throughout the house as I slammed the door of the spare room.

**Well, that didn't go down very well... Should Hazel forgive the Cullens, or just make them suffer?**

**Thanks for reading, I hoped you liked it! Please review! I'd love to know what people's opinion's are on this chapter and the story in general.**

**And anyone think Hazel might have a special power...? Just wondering... Maybe she will... Please review :)**


	20. New Eyes

Chapter 20

**Rosalie's POV**

I sunk onto the couch in defeat as I heard a door upstairs slam shut with a thud. I had never intended for any of this to happen, she had to understand that. I was trying to protect her, but there was a part of me that screamed that the only way I could have done that, was if I had never picked her up when I first heard her crying in that alley way. But I had done exactly that, I had ruined Hazel's life for my own selfish yearning for a pretty baby. I tried to convince myself that it wasn't my fault, but it was. If we hadn't pushed her away so, then I'm not sure what would have happened, but maybe it wouldn't have turned out the way it had. I should have never let myself commit to the responsibility of having a human daughter if I just let being a vampire take over the things that were most important to me.

"The scent's familiar..." Alice said, breaking the stony silence in the room. My head snapped upwards to Alice's direction on the armchair. Carlisle was nodding beside her, looking like he was lost in thought.

"It's all over her," Alice said, shaking her head. "I just can't put my finger on it..." she said, as a crease began to form in the middle of her forehead.

"What do you mean it's all _over _her?" Emmet almost growled beside me, I could feel him tense at the new piece of information.

Alice shrugged, rubbing her forehead, a gesture she's been doing ever since the killings in Seattle were on the news. She had been over working her power, and it looked like the gesture seemed to soothe her. "Someone's scent is all over her. Her hair, her clothes, her skin. It's almost as if the scent is part of her... Whoever turned her had spent a lot of time with her..."

Emmet seemed more agitated the more he seemed to hear, he was obviously getting the wrong idea but before I could reassure him, he was already half way up the stairs to Hazel's room.

**Hazel's POV**

I didn't want to speak to them; I didn't want to speak to anyone. People, vampires even, were all liars; I would stay isolated in this room until I decided what I would do with my now immortal self. Immature I know, but I had no other option. I couldn't exactly go back to New York, it would inevitable that people would see the change in appearance, and I wasn't going to lie and say I had cosmetic surgery.

I still hadn't gotten used to the new body. I felt so much better than I did before, well what I could remember of it. I could see so much better, it was like the world was in HD or something. I felt more in control of myself too, more graceful as if my body moved like I wanted it. I didn't feel clumsy or disorientated like I sometimes used to, I liked it. I looked better too, I had let my vanity take over and I had been staring at myself in the mirror for about ten minutes. Not including the eyes, I looked better in every aspect. I had also checked for fangs, but there was no sign of any references to Dracula. I was actually rather disappointed to be honest; to be transformed to one of your favourite stereotypical fictional characters would actually be pretty cool. There was a harsh knocking on the door, bringing me out of my little bubble of thought.

"Yeah," I said, as Dad opened the door and stepped inside. I raised an eyebrow, silently asking him what he wanted, I was done with pleasantries.

He sighed before speaking, "Okay, listen here. I want you to tell me exactly what happened and who you were with three days ago."

I tore my gaze away from the flat screen TV on the opposite wall, which I had put on to fill the empty silence in the room, and locked eyes with him. His eyes were filled with suspicion as if he already knew the answer to his question.

"I told you, I don't remember," I said sharply, once again too much venom in my voice but I was too offended to care.

"Really? What about Brandon?" he said.

"Brandon shoved his tongue down another girl's throat after I told him I loved him," it sounded monotone, as if I didn't care what had happened. I knew I was upset by the whole situation, but I held no feelings for Brandon right now, despite being _'in love'_ with him.

"Hazel, I'm sorry-" Dad began to apologise.

"Whatever, why don't you go back to interrogating me," I said, focussing too hard on a commercial for some new type of cereal.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked me, his voice softer and filled with sympathy. Kindness I didn't want.

"Like I said before, I don't remember," I said, wondering how long it would be until he finally gave up and left me alone.

"Were you with a guy?" he asked. Ah, there it was the suspicion had finally been spoken. Despite expecting it, his expectations of me still hurt. Okay, I was a bit of a party girl, but I didn't let every guy I saw stick his dick into me. I wasn't a whore. I had only slept with two people in my whole life, and that was Sam and Brandon. Looking back at it now, I regret it but only because they turned out to be complete bastards. I was too incompetent and oblivious to see that Sam was just pressuring me when I was seventeen and Brandon, well, I actually believed we had something. And I guess we did, up until the part where he told me he 'loved me' before playing tonsil tennis with another girl. Brandon and Sam were the only ones, and only because I love them. _Loved._ Yes, I've had sex, but it doesn't make me a whore. I don't go flinging off my panties to every guy I lay my eyes on and it pissed me off because clearly that's what everyone thought.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped, on the verge of snarling.

"Look, I'm just asking. I know-" he began, but I cut him off mid sentence.

"No, I was not _with_ anyone," I snapped again, except with more venom in my voice, turning my gaze away from the television and onto Dad, who looked uncomfortable with the whole situation, but I wasn't going to let him off that easily.

"And don't _ever _assume things about me. You don't know half of it," I said, my eyes not leaving his. I could feel my irises grow wide and my vision turned a pale shade of red, something that had never happened before. But I pushed aside the unusual event, it was probably just as a vampire thing, something that happened when you were angry or whatever.

"Leave me alone and close the door on your way out," I said quietly, as my vision turned a darker shade of red. Dad's eyes didn't leave mine until he promptly left the room, closing the door behind him. Only then was it my vision returned to its new high definition sight. I guess the term 'seeing red' came from vampires, for some reason that made me chuckle without humour.

**Rosalie's POV**

"Well, what happened?" I demanded as Emmet came back down the stairs. He looked rather lost, as if he didn't know what had just happened.

"Don't assume things about Hazel. You don't know half of it. Leave her alone and close the door on your way out," Emmet replied monotone, as he sat down beside me on the couch. I sighed, it was worse than I expected it to be.

"She's really annoyed isn't she?" I said, rubbing the sides of my head.

"Don't assume things about Hazel. You don't know half of it," Emmet said repeating the first half of his previous sentence, who was gazing into empty space and sitting in an unusually upright position.

"Well, what did she say then?" I said glaring. I was getting extremely agitated; I just needed her to understand.

"Don't assume things about Hazel. You don't know half of it. Leave her alone and close the door on your way out," Emmet repeated, still gazing into mid air. I frowned, what Hazel said had obviously left Emmet wounded.

"I should talk to her," I said, getting up from the couch.

"No you can't. You mustn't. _Leave her alone,_" Emmet almost pleaded frantically, grabbing at my arm with a grip made of iron. Emmet stared at me, desperation written all over his face. "You must leave her alone," Emmet pleaded again. Why was he being so weird? Hazel must have said some hateful things, but they couldn't have sent him into this much distress. But instead of questioning him, I just nodded and slowly sat back down on the couch. I could feel Emmet's gaze on me, watching my every move with such intensity.

I thought of Hazel upstairs, I couldn't imagine what was going through her mind right now; let alone what she was feeling. But I wanted my baby back. I wanted my Hazelnut back. But it was too late.

**What's wrong with Emmet? Could it have anything to do with the 'red vision' Hazel saw, which obviously doesn't happen to normal vampires...**

**Sorry about the wait for this chapter, I'm back to school now and I've got loads of work to do and exams are this year, so waits for updates are going to continue to be irregular. But I'll try to update as regularly as I can, hopefully once a week.**

**But thanks for reading, I hoped you liked it! Please review! I'd love to know what people's opinions are on this chapter and the story in general :)**


	21. Powers and Anonymous Texts

Chapter 21

**Hazel's POV**

I could see much better than when I was human. I still hadn't gotten used to it, I don't know if I ever would. I still believed vampires were fictional characters who lived in the nineteenth century Romania, and now I was one. It all took a bit of getting used to, the fact that you now had to drink blood, didn't need to eat or the fact that you would never physically age again.

I didn't like being so mean though. I should be able to control it, but I couldn't. It just came out. I suppose I had good reason to be so harsh though. All the assumptions, the lies, everything. But I didn't want to be like this, I just wanted to go back to being a normal teenager. Even if my definition of normal was a stupid, spoilt, oblivious little brat of a teenager. I just wanted it back.

**Rosalie's POV**

"Hypnosis. I've never seen anything like it before," said Carlisle, breaking my thoughts and gaze away from my husband who sat beside me staring at nothing in particular.

"What?" I questioned, feeling a frown beginning to form between my eye brows.

"Hypnosis. Hazel's power. I don't think she knows what she's doing, but it's pretty powerful," says Jasper, staring curiously over at Emmet.

Hypnosis. No. She couldn't. No. Hazel shouldn't be a vampire; I've watched her grow up in my arms day after day. She was meant to be _human. _She belonged as a human; she had so much to do, so much more to experience, she had a future. But the hypnosis just proved me wrong.

"Rose, I know this is hard..." says Alice beside Esme. "But look at Emmet. It's inevitable as to what's happened."

She was right. It was hard. It was obvious. But I just didn't want to believe it.

"Watch this..." says Jasper, leaping up from his position on the couch before standing in front of Emmet. If Emmet knew what was happening, he didn't respond. He hasn't said or done anything since his outburst when I tried to see Hazel, I just wanted to know that he was okay.

"Emmet," said Jasper, with more volume than necessary, making it painfully obvious that he was talking to him. "I'm going to see Hazel now, are you going to stop me?"

I fought back the urge to scream in frustration at Jasper, to tell him he was hypnotised, not stupid, but Emmet's next movement surprised us all.

Emmet frowned up at Jasper, his eyes filled with confusion. "What?" he says, his voice thick with uncertainty. He blinked a few times before staring bleary eyed at me. He looked tired, his eyes were darker and he looked like he needed to hunt. "What's going on?"

"I'm going to see Hazel," Jasper stated again, staring curiously at Emmet.

"Okay..." said Emmet, slumping back against the couch.

"Aren't you going to stop me?" Jasper asked surprised, he also looked slightly disappointed. I fought back a snort, after fighting against a new born army; Jasper still itched for a fight. _Boys._

"No..." said Emmet, his eyes flickered towards mine. "Should I...?"

"Well, this suddenly got a lot more interesting..." said Alice, as I met the eyes of my confused husband.

**Emmet's POV**

"Repeat this back to me. She _hypnotised _me," I had been saying this for the last hour; I couldn't believe she would do that. Okay, she probably didn't know what she was doing, but there must have been some part of the sub conscience that triggered her to acknowledge what was happening.

"It would seem the effects aren't long lasting," said Carlisle from across the room. "You were only gone for about thirty minutes. If we assume that it can be controlled and perfected, the effects could last longer or even permanent. If the Volturi..."

I stopped listening to the possibilities of Hazel's power. She was my daughter, not a weapon of mass destruction, and I didn't want to think about her getting manipulated. I wasn't sure if the Volturi would find this useful, but I prayed they wouldn't. Our family was already under threat of being torn apart because of Aro's desperation for powers, and if he found out about Hazel, it would only make matters worse.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything Em?" Rose asked beside me, her hand making soothing gestures on my arm. I could feel my muscles relaxing at the movements.

I shook my head at the question which had been repeated over and over. I remembered going up to see Hazel, we exchanged conversation though I couldn't remember how it went and then I was talking to Jasper. Whatever I said must have pissed her off or angered her somehow.

"Jasper and Alice are back," said Esme walking into the kitchen. Jasper and Alice had gone to retrieve some of Hazel's belongings from her hotel in Portland, which took some investigation as we didn't know where Hazel was staying and none of us wanted to go ask.

"No scent," said Jasper walking behind Esme, as he took off his gloves and placed them on the kitchen counter. "From what I can tell, no other scent was in that room aside from Hazel. But it's old, as if she hadn't been in that room in at least five days, whoever turned her was never invited in."

"Her phone's dead too," said Alice, toying with the iPhone in Hazel's hand. "I don't know whether she took it with her that night, but it might have a text or something," she says shrugging.

"Maybe she'll talk to one of us if we give her things to her..." said Jasper. All eyes turned to one person.

**Hazel's POV**

I didn't know how long I had been staring at the ceiling with the TV playing in the background. Maybe minutes, maybe hours, heck, maybe time was a different concept for vampires. I had kinda gotten to grips to some things. I understood my thirst for blood. I craved it. My mind was fixated on the idea of getting some more, feeling the feel of it running around my throat. I wanted blood.

No one had disturbed be since I had snapped at Dad. I guess I got my point across, but there was secretly a part of me that hoped they would pester me. It would have meant that someone still cared even though I pushed people away.

"Hazel," said a soft voice behind the door, snapping me out of my endless thoughts.

"Yes?" My voice came out monotone, bored though I ached for human contact. Well, vampire. I just wanted someone to talk to.

Grandma Esme opened the door an inch before hesitantly peering inside. I should have given her a small smile, but I just couldn't bring my face muscles to comprehend the brain signals. After seeing that I wasn't going to attack her for coming in, she took another hesitant look at me before stepping in. She was carrying a suitcase with wheels, probably with clothes. I guess I looked like too much of a whore to be acknowledged as part of the family. I fought back a snarl as she set the clothes down and registered the expression on her face. She looked scared. She was scared of _me. _Was I really that much of a monster? I had pushed the unpleasant thought aside. I bit my lip as a lump began to form in my throat, choking me except it couldn't. I dropped my gaze onto the floor.

"Come down soon okay?" she said, slowly backing away. I nodded and dropped my head further down, biting my lip harder to stop a sob from escaping. The gesture was now odd to me. It felt as if a knife was being brought down on stone. But the stone was me. And it had feelings.

I shifted through the clothes choosing a pair of black jeans, black tank top and a fluffy pink jumper. I tied my hair into a ponytail at the nape of my neck, flicking the hair in front so it rested on my shoulder flowed down my front. And before I could contemplate the decision any further, I was already flying down the stairs.

The kitchen grew silent at my presence. It was unnerving, as if there was something wrong with me and they couldn't have a normal conversation with me there. I leaned against the door frame and waited for the questioning to begin.

"Still believe vampires aren't real?" Uncle Jasper said, in almost a mocking tone.

"No. But I'm still undecided," I say, glancing at my now healthy finger nails.

"Any questions about being a fictional character?" I had plenty. But I had a feeling they could wait.

"Have you seen my phone?" I asked, looking up. Maybe it would trigger some memories for me, seeing as I had no clue how I ended up how I was. Jasper held up my iPhone which was switched off and plugged in a charger.

I didn't know how I got to the kitchen table so quickly, but I eagerly took the phone out of his hands and switched it on. I felt everyone move out of view of me and the phone as it grew alive, beeping at a constant rate informing me of all the texts, emails and notifications I had missed. I watched the screen as a stream of messages came through. I didn't react as named contacts appeared, but only when an anonymous contact sent a text, was when I did something to respond. But I deleted it as soon as it appeared.

**Sorry for not updating in what feels like forever! Also translates to just under two weeks... School related things are just getting crazy, and I don't really have time to update as often as I'd like to. I don't think I'll be able to update weekly, and I've got an English exam coming up so I'm not sure when I'm able to update again... Sad times, and I apologise for making everyone wait, but I promise I will continue with this story.**

**But who's the mystery text from...? And more improtantly, what did it say...? Will Hazel's power grow and will she learn how to control it, like Bella?**

**Thank you so much for reading, I hoped you liked it! Please review! I'd love to know what people's opinions are on this chapter and the story in general, it means a lot to hear what people think :)**


	22. Meeting You Again

Chapter 22

**Hazel's POV**

_8pm. Highway. Wear something nice shortcake._

That was all it said. The words had kept repeating themselves in my head for hours. The text from the anonymous contact, that left me wondering who the person actually was. I must have known them, unless it was a creepy stalker and my brain had built its self a barrier to prevent me from remembering the traumatic events. I knew taking Psychology in High School had been a good idea.

After hours of contemplating whether I should actually accept the possible psychopath's invitation, I was sat on the edge of the bed nervously watching the clock as the seconds ticked by. I didn't know what the person's definition of 'nice' was, but I was dressed in a knee length, sleeveless white dress, which covered my collar bones. A black cashmere coat hung over the dress and reached just below the hem of the dress. Strappy black heels were on my feet and my hair hung naturally around me. The clothes were borrowed from Mom's closet, I hope she wouldn't mind, but after lying to me all my life I didn't really care about her opinion right now.

But one question still remained. How was I going to get to the highway unnoticed?

I was pretty sure I wouldn't be allowed to go meet the possible psychopath, who may or may not hold the key to my forgotten past, even if I asked my parents _really_ nicely. I'm sure someone would notice if slip out of the house using the front door, even if I was quiet as possible. Considering vampires had super hearing and everything. I sighed for what felt like the millionth time in the past hour and stared bleakly at the wall in front of me. My phone grew alive in my hands with a text.

_Surely you know how to sneak out..._

My eyes grew wide as the words began to sink in. How did he know this? What, were there hidden cameras in the room? Was he was watching my every move? Oh God, I couldn't deal with this. This was _crazy. _Crazy meaning this is some _serious _shit. Why did I have to get involved with this? I was perfectly happy in my little bubble of obliviousness, now everything was just ruined and I resented both everything and everyone, including myself. Another text interrupted my moment of resentment.

_I believe climbing out of the window is a common way of sneaking out unnoticed._

Okay. Now it was getting creepy, but it was also a good idea. I stood upright from my seated position on the bed and peered cautiously out of the window. Well, that plan accelerated backwards quickly. I was _not _jumping out of a three storey building. _With _five inch heels. Another text message appeared on my phone screen.

_Just don't look down_

**Alec's POV**

It almost hurt not being able to see her. I yearned for her touch, her smell, her presence. I was so close to admitting I was in love with Hazel. I knew I was, but admitting it was another story. Aro would resent me for falling in love with a weak human, he wouldn't kill me, I was far too valuable, but he'd certainly make me pay. But it would be worth it, the pain, the torture; it would all be worth it to be able to hold Hazel in my arms day after day. It was as if my respiratory system had started to miraculously function after God knows how long, and I had been uncomfortably holding my breath, ever since I had put Hazel down on that doorstep. It had only been less than twenty four hours since I had last seen her.

I wondered whether she would remember me. Human memory was often distorted after being awakened as a new born. But I felt a sharp pang in my chest at the thought of Hazel not knowing who I was.

I remember seeing the expressions of the Cullens as I stood beside my sister and my fellow guard members at the aftermath of a failed attempt of a newborn army. If they did not look after their family members, what else could they expect? No doubt, they were traumatised by what had happened to their daughter. But I felt no sympathy for them, if they treated Hazel like she should be deserved, they wouldn't have this problem, but they did. And I made a promise to myself that Hazel would be treated exactly how she deserved.

**Hazel's POV**

I hoped I was about to choose the right car. It was funny how out of all my problems, being afraid of getting into the right car was currently the most important thing on my mind. Well, I guess it was my only choice, considering it was the only car on the entire high way. I braced myself at the door of the passenger seat of the black Lamborghini, my hand gripping the handle. It was cold, but the contact didn't even send chills down my spine. The windows were blackened and left me wondering whether the person inside was a drug dealer. I took an unnecessary intake of breath, before opening the door and taking a seat inside. I closed the door behind me.

My gaze locked to the person in the driving seat. He was beautiful. That was the first thought that came to mind when I saw him. He was facing away from me, his eyes on the unmoving road ahead, like he was lost in thought. But from the side, he was beautiful, whether I knew him or not. He looked like he was in his early twenties, with a sharp, well defined jaw line. His dark hair was almost black in the moonlight, and was styled so it was tousled above his ears. He wore black- black jeans, black t-shirt, black leather jacket and he was pale. And unmistakeably, a vampire.

I slumped back against the seat as I tore my gaze away from the beautiful stranger sat beside me and onto the empty highway that loomed in front of us. Did I know him? I think I did. I didn't have any memories to recall, but I think I did know him. It was what I felt within the close proximity that stood between us. It was like electricity, a spark, an ignited flame. There was something between us, and it left me agitated because I didn't know what it was.

"You look nice." His voice was like silky honey. It slid over the minimal skin I had left exposed and I liked how it felt. It had clarity to it, it was clear and he sounded British, but with a hint of Italian. I turned my gaze back to the gorgeous stranger beside me. His attention was back to on me. The front of his face was even more perfect than the side. But I was focussed on the bright red eyes in the middle of his perfect face.

I had a million and one questions at this point, but all I could focus on was him. He was staring intently back at me. The stare should have been awkward, but it wasn't. It was as if I had been holding a breath I didn't know I had been holding, and looking at the stranger was the signal to start breathing again. I was fighting the urge not to stroke his hair, his face, just to see how he felt. I could feel emotion building up inside me, all of these feelings just from looking at him. Eventually I dropped my gaze from his blaring red eyes and drifted back to the scenery windows. I could still feel his eyes on me.

"Are you a drug dealer?" I asked, my head snapping up to look at him. I expected my initial question to be something rational and understandable. This was not it. Neither was the stranger's reaction.

His laugh was one of the most beautiful things I had ever heard. The corners of his eyes creased and dimples formed at one of his cheeks. But despite his beauty, I stared at him bewildered at his laughter. He was still laughing as he started the engine of his car.

"If I was able to cry, then you would have me in tears," he said, glancing at my puzzled expression, as we drove past Forks in a blur.

"I don't see how that can amuse you so much," I said, frowning out of the window, with my lips pressed together in frustration. I had only known him for two minutes, well, as best to my knowledge, and he was already laughing at me? I don't know what we were to each other, but whatever it was, he knew something.

"I'm sorry," he says, trying to compose himself before giving me a nervous glance. "I suppose laughing at something you're not yet aware of is selfish. One of the theories you had about me was that I am a drug dealer," he said chuckling.

"Why did I think you're a drug dealer?" I asked puzzled.

"Because you didn't know I was a vampire," he said eyes on the road. I thought about this for a while, whilst nervously chewing on my bottom lip.

"Did you turn me?" I asked softy. I saw the tense muscles in his jaw relax and his expression grew grim. His knuckles turned paler from the tight grip against the steering wheel; they looked ready to burst through the skin.

"Yes," he replied, his eyes still on the road. His voice sounded like it hurt to admit it.

"Why?" I said my voice barely above a whisper. I considered repeating myself, but there was no need.

"Because I'm in love with you," he said.

The rest of the car ride was silent.

**Alec's POV**

"You might want to put these on..." I said to Hazel as I parked on the curb and holding out a small box. She quickly caught on where I was going with this. Clever girl.

"I guess the vampire eyes are pretty startling to people," she said sighing and reaching for a brown contact. She blinked a few times after carefully placing it over her iris. She did the same with the other contact before looking back at me.

"How do I look?" she asked giving me a small smile of uncertainty. The falsely coloured eyes certainly won't be anywhere near as beautiful as Hazel's eyes once were, but they certainly hid the fact that her eyes weren't natural for a human.

"You look perfect," I told her. If she was human, then I would surely see the blood rush to her cheeks and perhaps the tips of her ears, but she did turn away slightly and I swore she was trying not to smile. I quickly put in the same colour contact in one eye and blinked a few times as I adjusted to the damaged vision.

"Alec?" Hazel said, just as I was about to insert the second contact into my right eye. The statement came out almost like a question, but it didn't matter. Hazel remembered me. And to me, nothing mattered as long as Hazel knew who I was. I stared at her in bewilderment, one eye red and the other a muddy shade of brown. She stared back with a small crease between her eyebrows, something she did when she was concentrating hard on something.

"You remembered me?" I asked softly. We hadn't had yet had the conversation of memory loss or any related matter, yet my name came back to her and it caused my frozen heart to melt a fraction.

"Not all of it. But I remember parts of it. It's fuzzy, like some parts are missing, but if I concentrate hard enough, I can remember some of it," she said almost apologetic. I had clearly gotten my hopes up far too quickly, and it must have shown. I nodded once, before quickly putting the other contact in my eye before I gestured that we get out of the car.

"Where exactly are we going?" Hazel asks, as we exited the car and quickly looks around taking in her surroundings. The air was slightly humid due to the warmer season and was filled with noisy humans and the distant blare of the music.

"You're going to get used to vampire life," I told her, as I protectively put my arm around her shoulders as a group of drunken men walked past. Her expression showed that she was more cautious of what I had said, rather than my protective gesture. I didn't let her go as we weaved through the crowded Seattle streets.

"What do you mean by _getting used to_?" she asked hesitantly, a strand of her soft, silky hair brushing against my collarbone. I had to fight back the urge to tuck it behind her ear.

"You'll see..." I said, as I led Hazel into a club filled with drunken walking blood bags. Hazel was going to meet some members of the Volturi.

**I finally updated! Talk about long wait! But yeah, I've got the week off and hopefully I should update at least twice over the next week. **

**Cyper22 thank you so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate it and I hope my story didn't keep you away from your laundry for too long...**

**What do you think of Alec and Hazel's now rekindled relationship? Will anything happen between the two of them or maybe they'll get closer by understanding one another better... And which members of the Volturi will Hazel meet, more importantly, will they even approve of Hazel and Alec...?**

**For those of you who had to wait ages for this chapter, I'm incredibly sorry for wait. I know it sucks when people don't update their stories/fanfictions regularly, but I'm super busy with school and I obviously have to prioritise that. But thank you so much for reading, I hoped you liked it! Please review! I'd love to know what people's opinions are on this chapter and the story in general :)**


End file.
